Incorrigible Attirance
by Bliblou
Summary: TRADUCTION - Bittersweet alias. Harry ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un être tel que Marcus Flint, Serpentard revêche et froid - pourtant il l'était bel et bien. HP/MF
1. Mr BrightSide

Titre : **Incorrigible Infatuation – Incorrigible Attirance**

Auteur : La talentueuse **Bittersweet Alias**

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR et Bittersweet Alias, je ne fais que traduire.

A/N :_ C'est donc un Marcus/Harry que l'auteur voulait tenter d'écrire parce que c'est assez rare d'en trouve. (Et c'est vachement réussi). Il y a 14 chapitres - + des annexes qu'elle vient de commencer à écrire avec un Mpreg, mais c'est pour ceux seulement qui en souhaitait un._

Note de la Traductrice : _Alors pour le titre, en vérité **Incorrigible Infatuation **signifie littéralement **Incorrigible Engouement **mais et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, ca ne se dit pas vraiment en français. Donc j'ai traduit par Incorrigible Attirance. Voilà. Un chapitre par mois à peu près. _

**Incorrigible Attirance**

Par quel miracle Harry avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un homme qu'il était sensé détester ? Un Serpentard revêche et insensible ni particulièrement attirant à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur? Même lui ne comprenait pas bien, mais il l'aimait. Harry/Marcus Flint

**1.)**

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

XxX

Un cri erratique passa ses lèvres rougies et son corps fut traversé d'une vague de feu. Ses cheveux humides de sueurs s'étalaient mollement sur ses épaules et ses brillants yeux émeraude étincelaient d'un éclat de désir à l'état pur. Sa peau pale portait des traces rougeâtres et son corps trop fin était recouvert par un jeune homme tanné au corps musclé de dix-huit ans.

Lui, Harry Potter, n'avait que quatorze ans. Mais était-ce réellement important quand on devait concourir dans un si dangereux tournoi. Ce qui était plus choquant cependant, était le fait que l'homme sur lui n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on aurait suspecté un Gryffondor de fréquenter.

C'était d'ailleurs véritablement un total accident. Il n'attirait pas vraiment l'œil mais son corps était agréable et bien foutu et même si Harry était vierge à peine une heure plus tôt, il était à présent étendu là recouvert de sueur et de sperme. L'autre possédait de mystérieux yeux noirs, des yeux sans doute extrêmement trompeur.

Harry ne pensait pas non plus qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de personnalité. Il était revêche et froid et la seule fois où ils s'étaient réellement retrouvés face à face était sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ses cheveux noirs charbons étaient plus courts que ceux d'Harry mais sa frange retombait devant ses yeux. Son visage n'était pas superbe, ni même beau en fait. Il possédait les traits de quelqu'un que l'on considérerait comme ordinaire, ou même moche juste à cause de sa sinistre façon d'être.

Harry s'en foutait. Il était allongé sous lui, la respiration hachée, et essayait de se remémorer les évènements de cette dernière heure. Pour l'instant son corps était engourdi mais il savait qu'il le sentirait passer le lendemain.

Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait sur une cape simplement étendue sur le sol d'une salle de classe abandonnée. Quelle façon de perdre sa virginité ! pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la respiration chaude de l'homme contre son oreille ; il pouvait même sentir ses lèvres les frôler comme si lui aussi tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre eux. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Et ils ne se connaissaient même pas réellement. Mais ils avaient été immédiatement rivaux dû à la situation entre les maisons de Poudlard.

Harry gémit doucement et cela lui valut un gloussement rauque, c'était rêche comme quelqu'un qui aurait bu du whisky.

Son amant étrange attrapa sa baguette et ôta son corps musclé de celui mince d'Harry.

Le brun sentit plus qu'il ne vit les yeux de l'homme parcourir son corps de haut en bas avec envie avant de lécher ses lèvres.

« Parfait. »

Harry ouvrit un œil et fixa le visage du Serpentard tant haï. Il sentit des sorts courir sur lui, le lavant et rafraichissant tout son corps. Le sperme à l'intérieur de lui qui coulait d'entre ses fesses et s'étalait sur son dos disparut également. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il grimaça légèrement au pic de douleur qui le traversa. Il se rhabilla silencieusement, tentant de ne pas tressaillir à chaque mouvement.

Le silence était passablement gênant. Harry sortit ses cheveux de sa toute nouvelle chemise à manche longue. Remus et Bill lui avait de fait ôté tous les vieux vêtements des Dursley l'été précédent, faisant de sa garde robe un mixe de vêtements moldus et magiques.

« Bonne chance demain, » Murmura Marcus Flint en glissant dans ses pantalons.

« Hm. »

« Une idée de ce que tu vas combattre ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Harry hocha la tête. « Des dragons. » Il se faufila dans son pantalon de pyjama à lanière et retint un gémissement.

Marcus s'immobilisa alors qu'il enfilait son T-shirt vert et porta son regard sur lui. « T'es sérieux ? »

« Ouai. Il y en a quatre. Un chacun. »

Il ne dit plus rien ensuite et Harry ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Il s'agita alors pour se relever de sur la cape. Son dos était douloureux et il avait l'impression qu'on avait piétiné sa colonne vertébrale.

Marcus lui tendit sa baguette et il se leva également. Harry dû lever la tête afin de le regarder. Marcus faisait presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix tandis qu'Harry ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante. Sans parler de la masse de muscle de Marcus… de ce qu'Harry avait pu en voir cette nuit, il n'y avait pas une once de gras sur lui.

« Bien, alors bonne nuit Marcus, » dit Harry doucement avant de se précipiter silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux à la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait.

Pour l'avait-il fait ? Il se hâta, se fondant dans l'ombre de la citadelle massive qu'il connaissait si bien. Il prit deux raccourcis et se cacha derrière une armure quand Miss Teigne passa par là.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans la Tour des Gryffondors, les yeux exorbités alors qu'il se rendait compte que d'une, il n'était plus vierge. De deux, il venait de perdre sa virginité avec Marcus Flint et de trois…Harry ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il était persuadé que demain tout le monde serait au courant.

_Un Serpentard baise le Garçon-Qui-a-survécu._

Skeeter allait adorer mettre sa main là-dessus. La première chose qu'il fit lorsqu'il monta aux dortoirs fut de prendre une douche. Il se fichait du fait que Marcus ait lancé un sort de propreté. Il avait besoin d'une douche !

Le matin suivant, Harry resta dans le dortoir aussi longtemps qu'il le pu. Son cul le brûlait comme l'enfer. Et il avait mal. Il n'avait pas vraiment de comparaison mais Merlin, Marcus Flint était énorme. Il n'avait vu que quelques garçons dans les douches et jamais il ne les avait vu durs. Il ne pensait pas qu'aucun d'entre eux puisse rivaliser avec Marcus.

Il grimaça et s'assit sur le lit, regardant droit devant lui. Heureusement pour lui, tout le monde croirait qu'il était juste nerveux. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules parfaitement brossés tandis que la pâleur sur ses joues semblait s'intensifier au fur et à mesure des secondes.

Il sauta le petit déjeuner complètement; il se sentait plutôt mal et pas vraiment à cause des Dragons qu'il allait affronter l'après-midi même.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la grande salle, il jeta subrepticement un coup d'œil autour de lui se demandant à quel moment les gens se mettraient à chuchoter quelle pute il était. Il attendait en fait, se préparant mentalement pour la réaction violente qui l'attendait sûrement. Il s'imaginait bien Hermione se précipiter sur lui et le gifler, et Ron l'insulter de noms encore plus cruels dû à leur dispute.

Il en attendait beaucoup, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout anticipé fut une Hermione lui criant dessus parce qu'il n'était pas venu manger. Elle était habitée d'une telle frénésie que la grande salle au complet l'entendit, notamment les Serpentards.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER, COMMENT OSES-TU MANQUER UN REPAS AVANT LA PREMIÈRE TACHE ? JE VAIS TE METTRE UN COUP DE PIED AUX FESSES ! »

Oh par pitié, non ! Pensa Harry. Son postérieur était déjà suffisamment douloureux.

« Um, désolé ? » dit doucement Harry.

Ses yeux marrons s'adoucirent et elle sauta dans ses bras.

Il rit avec hésitation. Elle était plus grande que lui. Il la serra dans ses bras. « Ça va aller Hermione, je sais ce que je fais, » murmura-t-il en la consolant.

« Je m'en fiche si tu es en retard ! Tu manges ! » Elle attrapa sa main, l'entraina à travers la salle puis emplie son assiette de nourriture. Harry manqua lâcher un cri lorsqu'il s'assit sur le banc dur.

« Ow, » grommela-t-il et il soupira en regardant Hermione beurrer son toast. Il pouvait apercevoir les rides d'inquiétude sur son visage. « Mione ? »

« Oui, Harry ? » Elle lui tendit la tartine et il l'accepta.

« Tu – n'aurais pas entendu des rumeurs par hasard ? »

Elle s'arrêta un moment et lécha la confiture sur son doigt. « Hmm, non, aucune à laquelle je devrais faire attention. Pourquoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et mordit dans son toast pendant un moment. Il voulait jeter un œil à la table des Serpentards mais n'en trouva pas le courage. « Tu peux me faire une faveur ? » Demanda-t-il derrière sa tartine.

« Bien sûr Harry, tout ce que tu veux ! » Dit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux noirs hors de son visage.

« Jette un œil à la table des Serpentards et dis-moi si l'un d'entre eux nous regarde. Essaies d'être discrète. »

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment mais hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé à la perfection. « Et bien…Draco Malfoy te fusille du regard…Et um…Flint te fixe. »

Harry cessa de manger. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, genre…Il te fixe _vraiment_… »

Il n'avait pas parlé ? Harry était stupéfait ; Il était persuadé qu'un Serpentard adorerait répandre cette rumeur-là. Il était pratiquement certain que le large Serpentard aurait jubilé et pavoisé du fait d'avoir volé la virginité d'Harry.

Il termina sa tartine et elle lui tendit un jus d'orange. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te regarde ? »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose, » chuchota Harry calmement. « Je ne sais pas trop… »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle pressante. Harry croisa son regard et hocha une fois la tête. Elle eut un hoquet lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Oh mon… »

« Ne me demande pas comment ou pourquoi…Je n'en ai vraiment pas la moindre idée. »

« Allons marcher. » Dit-elle en saisissant deux tranches de toast en plus et un pichet de jus.

« Bonne chance, Potter. »

Harry s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur Marcus Flint qui se tenait à côté d'Adrian Pucey et de Hugh Montague. « Sûr… » Il ne pouvait pas dire merci. Les autres se mettraient à poser des questions. Il reprit son chemin vers l'extérieur, Hermione le rattrapant pour marcher à ses côtés.

« Bizarre. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors – qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je suppose que j'étais un peu en panique. J'étais parti marcher et ça a s'est transformé en un peu plus que ça. »

« Hm. » Hermione enroula son bras autour du sien. « Bon en même temps, t'as que quatorze ans. Tu as le droit de faire des expériences avant de te poser. »

Il resta stupéfait et se tourna vers elle. « Tu n'es pas…dégoûtée ? Effrayée ? »

« Non. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Je te connais. Je ne le connais pas lui, Merlin non. Mais je te connais, Harry. Prend juste la vie comme elle vient. T'as travaillé suffisamment dur, » Dit-elle doucement. « Tu mérites d'avoir un peu de temps loin du monde, loin des convictions morales de tous les autres. Tu as le droit de te lâcher. Toi plus que tous les autres. »

« Mr Potter ! » McGonagall se précipitait vers eux. « Vous voilà enfin. Nous devons nous dépêcher, les champions sont tous dans la tente. »

Harry gémit intérieurement et échangea un regard avec Hermione, se sentant plutôt mal. « Vas-y Harry, nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'éloigna rapidement, alors que McGonagall les gratifiait d'un de ses rares sourires.

Tout le monde les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils sortaient. Il passa de nouveau à côté de Marcus ; Des yeux noirs tombèrent dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent, noir dans le vert avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse avec la directrice adjointe. Il portait un pantalon de sport rouge sombre et un chandail rouge et or avec son nom au dos. Ses cheveux étaient retenus à la base de sa nuque avec quelques mèches retombant malgré tout autour de ses yeux soignés.

« Surtout, ne paniquez pas ! »

« Trop tard. »

Les autres étaient déjà dans la tente quand Harry arriva. Il entra à l'intérieur, incertain. Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard persistant. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura, « Bonne chance, Harry. » Puis se retourna et sortit, laissant l'adolescent choqué.

Cédric tournait en rond, Viktor fixait le sol et Fleur était assise sur l'un des lits de camp. Harry choisit celui dans un coin de la tente et s'allongea dessus en croisant les bras. Ce fut à cet instant que la tenture s'écarta révélant une silhouette imposante. L'adolescent étant dans un coin il ne pu pas réellement voir qui venait d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Flint ? » Renifla Cédric, et Harry resta bouche-bée et écarta les rideaux autour de son lit avant de se lever.

Le grand Serpentard musclé s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry au fond de la tente. Il fallut une seconde au Serpentard pour approcher. Harry pressa son dos contre le mur et Marcus plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Les champions restèrent stupéfait mais aucun autant que Cédric.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? »

« Fermes ta gueule, joli cœur, » gronda Marcus méchamment.

« Marcus, » le réprimanda Harry calmement, « ne sois pas méchant. »

« Je suis méchant, » le prévint-il.

« Ben alors ne le sois pas pour cette fois, » murmura Harry.

« Donnes-moi un baiser et je serais gentil. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis sourit doucement. « Okay. » Il accepta docilement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds alors que Marcus baissait la tête et l'embrassait gentiment, à l'immense surprise des autres personnes dans la salle.

Pendant un moment, Harry oublia tout autour de lui, une vague de lave traversa sa peau et ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la nuque de Marcus. Il l'embrassa plus fort et plus profondément jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent plus puissant reprenne le contrôle.

Une large main vint se placer dans le bas du dos d'Harry et pressa son corps juste assez pour qu'ils se touchent, pour tenter de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Le baiser se termina lentement, passant de profond à doux jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se touchent plus qu'en un rapide baiser. « Bonne chance. »

« Excuses-toi ! » siffla Harry tranquillement.

Marcus sourit. « Ce que tu me fais faire, » se moqua-t-il hautainement et il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule sur un Poufsouffle très choqué. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il négligemment.

Lorsque Marcus quitta les lieux, Harry resta immobile et secoua la tête.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Cédric avec horreur.

« Um… » Harry se sentait plutôt faible. Il tentait toujours de le comprendre lui-même. « Sais pas ? » Tenta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Fronçant les sourcils, Cédric croisa les bras. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête. « C'était juste inattendu, c'est tout. »

« Tu es conscient que c'était Marcus Flint, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se renfrogna. « Je ne suis pas blond, moi. »

Viktor lâcha un rire dans un coin et Fleur se vexa sans un bruit tandis que Cédric clignait des yeux de surprise.

« Serpentard – Harry – plus cruel que Malfoy pourra jamais l'être. »

« Je-sais ? » Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit de camp et lâcha un hoquet à la douleur qui traversa le bas de son dos. « Ne me demande pas d'expliquer ! »

« Est-ce que tu es sous l'effet du potion d'amour ? »

Harry se renfrogna une nouvelle fois face à l'accusation. « Non. Si je l'étais est-ce que tu penses que je l'aurais engueulé pour avoir été désagréable avec toi ? »

Cédric rougit au souvenir. « En effet… »

Le directeur et Bagman entrèrent à cet instant, mettant fin à toutes les conversations.

Le blond lui lança un regard rapide. « Est-ce que je gardes ça pour moi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu es ton propre chef. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je me taises ? »

« Je préfèrerais, » murmura Harry. « Je déteste que ma vie soit écrite dans les journaux. »

Viktor et Fleur échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que les deux autres voulaient dire mais acquiescèrent simultanément. Viktor comprenait cependant très bien ce qu'une vie écrite dans les journaux représentait.

Harry était pratiquement catatonique en s'asseyant sur le lit de camp et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles puis sa tête entre ses genoux pour s'empêcher d'hyperventiler. Il se sentait malade et ses mains n'étouffaient pas suffisamment les rugissements.

Une main vint toucher le haut de sa tête C'était une grande main. La même qui glissa sur le côté et vint caresser sa joue. Elle était rêche et calleuse, pas vraiment gentille. Des doigts épais s'enroulèrent sous son menton et remontèrent son visage.

Harry fixa Marcus qui était revenu. Puis ils appelèrent son prénom et l'adolescent sursauta, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

Il tendit à Marcus la petite créature et quitta mécaniquement la pièce.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sentit l'herbe verte sous ses pieds, serrant l'œuf contre lui, et il tomba pratiquement sur l'herbe fraîche au sol. Il ferma les yeux, ignorant les rugissements de la foule et les sorciers réunis autour du dragon pour la calmer.

« HARRY ! » Cria Hermione en s'écroulant à côté de lui.

Harry se força à ouvrir un œil et aperçut son amie aux cheveux emmêlés se presser contre lui. « Juste choqué… »

Il ne vit pas passer les dix minutes suivantes. Ron vint s'excuser mais Harry se sentait toujours trahi par la façon dont il avait agi. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où 'il' était et scanna rapidement les spectateurs, ignorant Fred et George qui le montèrent sur leurs épaules. Harry rencontra finalement deux yeux noirs dans le même coin où il s'était précédemment réfugié. Marcus avait l'air beaucoup plus imposant qu'Harry dans à cet endroit.

Le score qu'Harry reçu était presque parfait. Il était à égalité avec Viktor. Cédric arrivait en second puis Fleur en dernière position.

Harry était épuisé. Il s'agita pour descendre des épaules de Fred et George en serrant son œuf et trouva Hermione à côté d'un Ron honteux. Harry cependant ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder au-delà de ses amis là où Marcus se trouvait toujours.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et Harry inclina la tête, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu''il' était là. Elle se tendit finalement et tandis qu'elle serrait Harry dans ses bras, elle tourna son regard vers le coin de la tente et aperçut la silhouette.

« Ron ! On y va ! » Commanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Quoi ? Où ça ? Harry, tu viens ? »

« Dans une minute, » dit Harry en faisant semblant d'étudier son œuf.

Hermione traîna un Ron confus hors de la tente. Lorsqu'ils furent parti, Marcus sortit de l'ombre et marcha jusqu'à Harry avant de le fusiller du regard.

« Des dragons. » Siffla-t-il.

« Oui. » Harry montra son œuf.

La tente était déserte laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. « Tu as volé. »

« En effet. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire. »

Marcus se renfrogna durement et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry une nouvelle fois. Il agrippa les cheveux d'Harry et força sa langue dans sa bouche. Une main tenant toujours l'œuf, Harry glissa l'autre dans les plis des robes noires de Marcus, la pressant contre le torse dur. Harry était complètement hors d'haleine et il gémit à la fois de peine et de désir quand la main de Marcus se posa sur ses fesses et les pressa.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Ou pourquoi il laissait faire. Mais cette aventure était un peu effrayante. Chaude et excitante, oui. Mais pas moins inquiétante. Il était en train de faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_

* * *

_

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Le prochain chapitre dans trois semaines. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le Marcus/Harry, je suis persuadé qu'arriver à la fin de cette fic vous en serez tombé amoureux.

Blibl'


	2. Change your Mind

**2.)**

_Racey days_

_Help me through the hopeless haze_

_But my oh my _

_Tragic eyes_

_I can't recognize myself behind_

_So if the answer is no_

_Can I change your mind?_

Lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla il n'était pas très sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il savait qu'il était au sol, sans doute. Il savait aussi que des bras bouillants et forts étaient enroulés autour de lui dans une étreinte de fer. Il était nu sous la couverture et sa tête reposait sur un oreiller humain plutôt dur, dur _comme de la pierre_.

Il s'était passé exactement douze jours depuis l'étape avec le dragon. A la surprise d'Harry rien ne l'avait montré lui et Marcus dans le journal. Cédric et les autres champions avaient tenus leur langue, même s'il s'était aperçu des regards inquiets que lui lançait Cédric de temps en temps.

Pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas blâmer le Poufsouffle. Marcus n'était pas vraiment un ours en peluche. Non, il était même cruel. Il était méchant. Harry leva sa tête et fixa le visage endormi. Il n'était sûrement pas le plus bel homme non plus.

Il ronflait également. Harry fronça le nez avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse-oreiller. Il était habitué à dormir sur un sol froid, étant donné le traitement des Dursleys. Ce qui était réellement bizarre était le fait de dormir à côté de quelqu'un. Et ce qui était encore plus étrange était qu'aucun d'eux ne parlait. Il ne faisait que – _le _faire.

Marcus bougea et Harry lâcha un cri lorsque son étreinte se resserra. Son cul était traversé de vagues de douleur mais il avait été étonné du calme dont avait fait preuve Marcus la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur du tout pendant l'acte, seulement du plaisir, un plaisir tel qu'il s'était totalement laissé aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous les deux. Il avait eu l'impression de se trouver dans un étrange brouillard.

Mais maintenant, il était réveillé et la douleur était bien présente et il se demanda rapidement pour quelle raison il l'avait encore fait, avant que les souvenirs de la nuit ne lui reviennent.

Il prit sa baguette, lança un 'Tempus', et grimaça lorsqu'il vit qu'il était huit heure cinq. Ils avaient classe dans cinquante-cinq minutes.

« Marcus. » Chuchota Harry en le secouant.

« Hnn ? » grogna-t-il.

« Réveille-toi ! »

« Argh » Grommela Marcus rudement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Les cours. »

« Je m'en fous, » rétorqua-t-il. « Reviens dormir. » Il s'était rendormi une seconde plus tard, ronflant à nouveau.

Soupirant, Harry s'agita entre les bras étroitement serrés autour de lui et se faufila en dessous jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré.

Il s'habillait rapidement lorsqu'il entendit. « Reviens-ici ! »

« Je ne peux pas, Marcus. Snape va me tuer si je suis en retard en cours. »

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre, » dit Marcus les yeux fermés.

« _Ew_, » déclara Harry, recevant un rire rauque de l'adolescent somnolent.

Il tendit sa main et Harry lui envoya ses pantalons. Cela prit à Marcus bien plus longtemps qu'Harry pour qu'il lève son paresseux postérieur. Le garçon n'arrêtant pas de jurer et de grommeler parce qu'il était trop tôt.

Il n'était pas vraiment agréable le matin. En même temps, décida Harry, il n'était pas réellement agréable du tout.

« Hermione va me tuer, » Soupira Harry en regardant sa montre. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller ! » Il attachait ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque et Marcus lui lançai un regard mauvais.

« Ce soir ? »

Harry s'interrompit alors qu'il se battait avec ses cheveux noirs. « Um, ouai. » Il sourit puis se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, se demandant comment les choses pouvaient être devenues si étranges.

Il s'éloigna à grand pas vers la Tour de Gryffondor, où il fut assailli par Ron et Hermione.

« Te voilà enfin ! Tiens, dépêche-toi de te changer, » cria-t-elle, lui jetant ses robes dans les bras.

« Oye, t'étais où mec ? »

Harry étouffa un bâillement. « Parti faire un tour, » mentit-il et il jeta un regard équivoque à Hermione avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se laver les dents.

Hermione lissa ses robes pour lui et lui tendit tout ce dont il avait besoin avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans la grande salle quinze minutes plus tard. Marcus n'y était même pas. Et Harry aurait pu parier qu'il était simplement rentré se coucher dans les dortoirs des Serpentards.

« Où il est ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Probablement effondré dans son lit, » chuchota-il. « Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, Hermione, » confessa-t-il.

Elle tapota son bras. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as des années pour te poser la question. Allons en cours. »

Harry rit et hocha la tête avant d'avaler le reste de son jus de fruit.

Ron n'arrêtait pas de parler du dragon et Harry en était particulièrement fatigué. Il tentait manifestement de se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait.

Le cours de métamorphose fut suivi par une annonce de McGonagall à propos du bal de fin d'année. Harry grogna de dégoût rien qu'en y pensant.

Les filles étaient excitées cependant, même Hermione avait l'air toute heureuse. Ron grommelait, mais ce fut pire lorsqu'elle annonça que les Champions devaient venir accompagné et qu'il commençait le bal.

Une vague d'horreur traversa Harry et il passa brusquement une main sur son visage en rejoignant Hermione.

« Tout se passera bien, Harry ! »

« Je ne veux pas danser ! » Grogna Harry.

« N'importe quelle fille te dirait oui, » marmonna Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Ron, Harry est gay. »

Ron s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Harry bouche-bée. « C'est vrai. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry hocha la tête. « Oui Ron, je suis gay. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais Cho ? »

« Non, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Ben demande à un garçon alors ? »

Harry grogna et se dirigea vers Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela.

Le soir même, Harry se faufila dans la classe abandonnée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Lorsqu'il l'ôta, il eut un hoquet de terreur, l'air quittant ses poumons alors qu'il était presque jeté contre le mur.

Des yeux noirs enragés croisèrent les siens. « Avec qui y-vas-tu ? » Grogna-t-il dangereusement.

Harry toussa tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Est-ce que tu sais danser ? » Tenta-t-il, espérant desserrer la prise que Marcus avait sur lui.

Marcus renifla. « Seigneur, non. » Il s'écarta ensuite un peu et ses yeux s'illuminèrent légèrement.

« Merde, moi non plus, » râla Harry. « Je ne veux pas le faire ! »

Le Serpentard l'observa un moment, « j'irais avec toi, » murmura-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux de surprise. « C'est vrai ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je viennes ? » Contra Marcus.

« Oui, » dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrogea Marcus brusquement.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment répondre à cette question, alors il haussa les épaules. « Parce que j'en ai envie ? » Tenta-t-il. « Je sais que nous ne sommes pas sérieux…ou quoique ce soit. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas de ruiner ta petite réputation ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « Je n'aime pas toute cette attention, Marcus ! » Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Je sais, » rétorqua Marcus. « Et tu vas être sujet à beaucoup de rumeurs en étant avec moi. »

« Mais je ne vais pas laisser ça m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, » grommela-t-il. « Tu n'avais pas à être aussi brutal. J'allais te demander de m'accompagner, » dit-il en faisant la moue.

L'expression de Marcus s'adoucit. « Je suis désolé, » marmonna-t-il et il relâcha Harry, reculant de quelque pas. « Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Non, » mentit Harry. « T'as été juste un peu brutal. »

« Que sommes-nous ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, Marcus, » avoua-t-il et il se laissa glisser au sol. Il étendit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'installa dessus à l'indienne.

Marcus s'agita et vint s'installer à ses côtés, ses jambes un peu tordues car trop longues pour ne serait-ce que tenter de prendre la même posture qu'Harry. « Moi non plus. »

« Soyons juste – » Harry s'interrompit un instant, « Nous. »

« Et tes amis ? »

« Hermione sait pour toi. »

Marcus renifla mais ne commenta pas comme d'autres Serpentards l'auraient fait. « Elle te fait confiance. »

« Oui, » dit Harry. « Elle m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais, que j'avais suffisamment de problèmes sur les épaules sans qu'elle n'en rajoute en me chaperonnant comme une grande sœur. »

« C'est tout ce qu'elle est ? » Demanda Marcus, tendu.

Harry sourit. « Oui, Marcus. Je _n'aime pas_ les filles. Hermione est la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance sur tout. Elle est la seule à tout savoir. Elle est peut être fille de moldu mais je te parie qu'elle peut battre Malfoy en duel les doigts dans le nez. »

Marcus l'observa en réfléchissant à ses mots. « Peut-être », mais il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer plus. « Ne sois simplement pas méchant avec elle, s'il te plaît ? »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, il enroula plutôt ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'attira contre lui.

Le jour suivant, Harry se jeta sur Hermione. « Apprends-moi à danser ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh…Oui ! Bien sûr, Harry. Tu dois savoir. »

« Sans blague ! Marcus est sans espoir. »

Hermione éclata de rire et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. « Il y va avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par ses mains.

« Mmhmm. » Grimaça Harry. « Je sais que – ce sera bizarre. Les gens vont passer leur temps à nous fixer toute la soirée – Ron va péter un câble – mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fous. »

Harry renifla quand elle eut terminé de rire et leva les yeux sur lui. « Ok Harry, tu sauras danser… »

Marcus observa les premiers cours de danse et se renfrogna. « Je dois faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec horreur. Il était assis sur un bureau dans la salle abandonnée qu'Harry et Marcus avait fini par adopter.

Hermione rougit. « C'est ce qui est requis, une valse. Probablement deux différentes ? » Harry avait appris rapidement à danser. « Tu as un talent naturel. »

Harry rit. « Il faut bien qu'il y en ai un qui soit doué. » Il envoya un regard à Marcus qui haussa les épaules.

« Jamais vu la moindre utilité de ce truc. »

Il ne fallut qu'un jour à Harry pour apprendre mais il fallut de la patience pour l'apprendre à Marcus. Marcus refusait en effet de laisser Hermione l'approcher, alors Harry prit sur lui d'apprendre au Serpentard, qui trébucha, se plaignit et devint imbuvable à la fin de la journée.

« Putain, c'est ridicule ! » Il lâcha Harry et fit les cent pas. « Je déteste danser. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé… » Dit calmement Harry.

« Je le sais, » grogna Marcus. » Mais si je n'y vais pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. »

« Seulement pour une danse et ensuite je serais assis avec toi, » insista Harry.

« Et Granger ? Elle peut danser avec toi. »

« Elle y va avec quelqu'un d'autre, » dit-il avant de sourire. « Krum. »

Marcus croisa les bras. « Évidemment. »

« Ce ne sera pas une longue danse, j'en suis sûr. Ça ne dépassera sûrement pas quinze minutes. Je peux trouver quelqu'un. Dieu seul sait combien de personnes sont déjà venus me demander. »

Cela rendit Marcus furieux. Ses joues rougirent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche, » siffla-t-il.

Wow, Marcus était sérieux. Harry ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'aurait sûrement pas du mentionner que des gens lui avait proposé de l'accompagner.

« Qui t'a demandé ? » L'interrogea Marcus, faisant grimacer Harry.

« Uhm.. »

« Dis-moi ! »

« Cho Chang, Um quatre filles de Poufsouffle dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Roger Davies, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, quatre mecs de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour… »

« QUOI ? » gronda Marcus. « Cette salope t'a invité. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. « Ouai, mais j'ai immédiatement dit non. » Il trembla d'horreur à ce souvenir.

« Elle m'a vu avec toi ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé que Marcus serait aussi furieux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté de confusion. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Je pense…Tu comprends…mais um…en fait. » Il se gratta la nuque. « Fleur n'a aucun effet sur moi Marcus. Aucun des Veelas à la coupe du monde de Quidditch non plus. »

Marcus se relaxa en l'entendant. « Qui d'autre ? »

Harry hésita. « Ce n'est pas important. Je ne voulais pas y aller avec eux de toute façon. »

Il prit un air rebelle. « Diggory t'a demandé, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent plus jeune aurait voulu dire non, un petit mensonge ne pourrait pas faire de mal, non ? Mais il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Tout le monde m'a demandé, Marcus. Qui l'a fait n'est pas vraiment important. Je ne – »

Marcus le saisit brusquement et le secoua. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps avec moi ? » Grogna-t-il avec humeur.

Harry lâcha une plainte. « Uh, Marcus ? »

« Dis-moi ! »Commanda-t-il.

« Tu me fais mal ! » Il lâcha un petit cri aigu et Marcus recula immédiatement. Il regarda ses mains et fit encore quelques pas en arrière. Déglutissant, Harry frotta ses bras. « Je ne voulais pas y aller avec eux. Je voulais y aller avec toi. »

« Juste parce qu'on baise ne veut pas dire que je dois être ta priorité. » Cracha-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux. « Je – n'ai jamais pensé ça, » dit-il se sentant un peu blessé. « Je t'aime bien Marcus. »

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, c'est faux. »

Harry soupira. « Pense ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas te convaincre. Bonne nuit Marcus. » Certain que c'était peine perdue, Harry quitta la pièce après avoir récupéré sa cape d'invisibilité.

XxX

Harry frissonna et resserra sa cape autour de lui un peu plus étroitement. Le vent se levait et quelques flocons tombaient sur le sol et se perdaient parfois dans ses cheveux aplatis par le temps.

Hermione le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc.

« Parles-moi, Harry. » L'encouragea-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'apprécie, » confessa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne comprend même pas vraiment comme ça a pu arriver. On pourrait dire 'au bon endroit, au bon moment'? A moins que ce soit 'au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment' ? Je paniquais pour les dragons…Et vlan il est apparu. C'est censé arriver comme ça ? »

« Parfois oui, » répondit Hermione. « C'est différent pour tout le monde. Les gens vivent les choses de nombreuses façons. »

« J'ai que quatorze ans. »

« Oui mais tu es certainement plus mature que quelqu'un de 18 ans. »

« Plus mature que lui. »

Hermione rit. « Et bien oui, sûrement. »

« Il est tellement aigri et mauvais. »

« Mais tu y retournes toujours, non ? »

Harry tira la langue et roula des yeux. « On ne parle même pas vraiment. Je parle, il grogne et me fixe. »

Elle eut un sourire narquois.

« Il s'inquiète pour n'importe quoi, » gémit Harry et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Le premier jour, il me demande qui j'invite – et après que je lui ai dit que je voulais que ce soit _lui_ – j'essaye de lui apprendre à danser et soudainement il redevient un gros bâtard et exige de savoir qui m'a invité, et se met ensuite à dire des trucs encore pire. »

« Il n'a pas confiance en lui, » répondit Hermione.

« Sans dèc ? Moi non plus ! »

« Mais pas autant que lui, » dit-elle.

« Je ne voulais pas y aller avec eux, je lui ai dit mais il ne me croit pas. »

Hermione pensive, enroula un bras autour du sien et posa sa joue sur son épaule. « Continue d'essayer, » insista-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me supportes autant ? » Lui demande Harry. « D'accord, tu as dit que c'était parce que j'étais ton meilleur ami et tout mais honnêtement, quand ça va se savoir la terre va s'ouvrir sous nos pieds. »

« J'en sais rien Harry, mais contrairement aux autres, tu as un cœur qui peut voir profondément dans l'âme des gens. Au début, j'ai été surprise et inquiète mais j'étais convaincu de te laisser vivre ta vie. Maintenant cependant, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange entre vous. »

« Ouai, ça s'appelle de la tension sexuelle. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Au moins cette partie là est derrière toi. »

Harry leva les yeux sur le ciel gris. « Ça, c'est clair. » Il baissa ensuite de nouveau ses yeux et aperçut Victor appuyé contre le mur opposé. Il donna un coup d'épaule à Hermione. « Viktor, » murmura-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux et suivit son regard. « Viens ! » Elle lui fit un signe et l'attrapeur aux grands panards traversa la cour. Ils s'écartèrent et Viktor pu à peine s'asseoir sur le banc. « Harry, je te présente Viktor, Viktor, voici Harry. »

« Salut ! » Harry tendit sa main.

« Bonjour 'Arry, cela fait longtemps que je souhaite te rencontrer, » dit-il poliment. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la main d'Hermione sur le bras d'Harry. « Je suis gay Viktor, » lui rappela-t-il.

Hermione rit. « Il est comme mon frère, » expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. «Je sais, je t'ai vu avec ce très grand type dans la tente. » Il eut l'air penaud, comme s'il avait été pris la main dans un bocal plein de cookies.

Harry éclata de rire. « Marcus », marmonna-t-il ensuite. « L'homme improbable de la semaine. »

Viktor eut un rictus amusé. « Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que c'est un bâtard revêche, acerbe, qui n'a pas de cœur et déteste tout et tout le monde, fusille les gens du regard et devient jaloux à chaque fois qu'il jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. »

« Mais tu l'aimes bien. » Dit Viktor, son sourire en coin se transformant en un large sourire.

« Vouip, » répondit Harry en faisant résonner le « P ».

« Alors donne-lui du temps. Il s'y fera. »

« J'espère, mais si cette danse l'énerve à ce point, je n'imagines pas le reste. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je rentre, je me gèle les couilles, » dit Harry en se levant avant d'embrasser Hermione sur la joue. « Elle est à toi, Viktor. »

Viktor ricana tandis qu'Hermione rougissait, souriant malgré tout.

Il leur fit un dernier signe puis se dirigea vers le château où il devait faire bien chaud. Il frissonna violemment lorsqu'il passa les double-portes. « Putain, fait froid, » murmura-t-il à lui-même en secouant la tête pour faire tomber les gouttes de ses cheveux.

Harry avait définitivement un Timing pourrie ; La chance n'étant absolument pas à ses côtés aujourd'hui, il fallut que les portes du dortoir des Serpentards s'ouvrent au moment même où Cédric traversa le hall en courant, et en criant son nom.

Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés par le choc quand le blond s'arrêta devant lui, haletant. « Je – te cherchais partout. »

Se sentant nauséeux à l'idée que Marcus se tienne à l'opposée de la pièce, Harry fut agité d'un tremblement nerveux. « Ah bon ? J'étais avec Hermione, » répondit-il espérant que Marcus comprenne qu'il n'était pas lui aussi à la recherche de Cédric.

Souriant, le Poufsouffle posa sa main sur son épaule et fusilla les Serpentards du regard avant de l'entrainer un peu plus loin. « Je dois te poser une question, à propos de l'œuf. Est-ce que tu as trouvé comment l'ouvrir ? »

Harry secoua la tête, complètement alerte maintenant. « Absolument pas. A chaque fois que j'essaye, ça hurle. » Il boucha ses oreilles pour plus d'effet.

Cédric rit. « Adorable, » dit-il souriant. « Bon, moi j'ai trouvé. Tu le mets sous l'eau et tu l'ouvres. »

Harry resta pantois. « Sous l'eau ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Prend un bain avec. En fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utiliserais pas la salle de bain des Préfets. Tu sais où elle est ? »

Harry possédait la carte des Maraudeurs. Il hocha la tête. « Je suis déjà passé devant. »

« Parfait, le mot de passe est pin frais. Personne n'y est la nuit et Filch ne peut pas y entrer. »

Harry acquiesça. « Merci Cédric. » Il se retourna pour partir mais fut interrompu à nouveau.

« Tu n'es toujours pas libre ? » Demanda Cédric avec désinvolture.

Harry sourit. « Non, Cédric, toujours pas. »

Il eut l'air curieux. « Pourquoi ? »

Comment répondre à cela ? « Parce que c'est comme ça ? » Il haussa les épaules, expliquant à Cédric qu'il ne savait vraiment pas.

Le blond sourit. « Tu as un cœur en or, Harry, même si certaines personnes ne le méritent pas. »

« Salut Cédric. Je pense que Cho veut sortit avec toi. » Il pivota ensuite sur ses pieds et s'éloigna, espérant que personne ne l'arrêterait.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus compliquées.

XxX

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il avait métamorphosé une chaise inconfortable en sofa, puisqu'Hermione lui avait finalement rentré l'enchantement dans la tête, et avait conjuré une table. Son œuf était posé sur celle-ci et il le fixait, espérant comprendre ce que Cédric voulait dire.

Il tentait de finir son devoir de potion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa position assis en tailleur et continua à écrire jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre le surplombe complètement.

Marcus Flint le fusilla du regard. « Qu'est-ce que Diggory te voulait ? »

Harry tapota son œuf avec sa plume. « Je lui ai filé l'info sur les dragons et il m'a remercié en me disant comme ouvrir l'œuf. »

Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Harry posa la plume et sourit. « Prêt à te boucher les oreilles… » La seconde où il l'ouvrit, l'œuf se mit à hurler comme une banshee. Marcus siffla et claqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Exactement. » Puis il le referma.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

« Pas encore sûr pour l'instant. Cédric m'a donné un conseil un peu bizarre. Je dois le tester avant de savoir, » expliqua-t-il doucement avec de se remettre à son devoir.

Marcus prit place à ses côtés et se mit à le fixer. Le silence était si épais que même un couteau aiguisé aurait eu du mal à le trancher.

Après environ quinze minutes ainsi, la main de Marcus vint s'aventurer dans ses cheveux. Harry sourit un peu tristement au touché et cela le fit frissonner quand les doigts voyagèrent jusqu'à sa nuque.

Harry reposa sa plume et se tourna pour regarder Marcus, qui se rapprocha avant de coller leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser fiévreux et exigeant.

« Apprends-moi, » dit Marcus en s'écartant difficilement.

« Après que tu te sois fait pardonner, » ronronna Harry glissant sur ses genoux et le chevauchant.

Marcus sourit à cela et attira Harry contre lui avant de se remettre à l'embrasser tandis que ses mains se mettaient à se balader sur son corps. Harry était déjà occupé à déboutonner la chemise de son uniforme. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du Serpentard et fut en retour embrassé profondément.

Une sorte de sentiment affamé traversa Harry et il poussa innocemment contre la taille de Marcus. Sa bouche glissa des lèvres de Marcus à sa nuque et il se mit à lécher et mordiller autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il reçut en réponse sifflements et grognements sourds de désir, qui firent sourire intérieurement Harry alors que sa langue se mettait déjà à jouer avec un téton sensible, puis il le mordilla un peu durement, faisant siffler Marcus. Il se remit ensuite à parsemer de baisers le téton meurtri et glissa sur son ventre dur. Harry grogna et le dévora. Et même s'il était toujours en train d'apprendre et qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout, il se laissa aller à son instinct.

Ils restèrent étendus ensemble sur le canapé, s'embrassant et se touchant, leurs mains caressant chaque morceau de peau sensible avant d'aller encore plus loin.

Pour Harry, tout était encore bien compliqué.

_Racey days_

_Help me through the hopeless haze_

_But my oh my_

_Tragic eyes_

_I can't even recognize myself behind_

_So if the answer is no_

_Can I change your mind?_

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu et à bientôt pour la suite.

Blibl'


	3. Our lips are sealed

3.)

_Can you hear them?_

_They talk about us_

_Telling lies_

_Well that's no surprise_

_Can you see them?_

_See right through them_

_They have no shield_

_No secrets to reveal_

"Allez mec, avec qui tu y vas?" Demanda Ron pour la centième fois. "Hermione, avec qui tu y vas?"

Pendant trois jours il avait continuellement posé cette question. Certains pourraient penser que trois jours, ce n'étaient pas si long mais les questions revenaient à toutes les cinq minutes.  
Hermione et Harry échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de continuer à jouer les sourds face aux questions de Ron.

C'était le dernier jour du semestre. Harry et ses amis venaient d'endurer un examen surprise de Snape qui n'arrêtait pas de les menacer de leur faire boire leurs antidotes à des poisons ratés.

Au plus grand dégoût de Snape, Harry avait réussi.  
"Allez Harry, Merde! Je suis ton meilleur ami, qui est-elle? Ou je veux dire, lui?"  
"Je ne te dirais rien jusqu'à ce que tu vois par toi-même." Répondit Harry simplement. "Parce que d'un, je sais parfaitement comment tu réagiras et que je ne veux pas particulièrement me battre une nouvelle fois avec toi."

"C'est pas Malfoy, hein?" L'interrogea Ron avec horreur.  
"Non," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "Ron? Lâches-moi avec ça jusqu'au bal, d'accord?"

"Hermione?" l'interpela Ron.  
Hermione agita vaguement sa main. "Pas maintenant, Ronald."  
" Tu y vas avec Parvati, n'est-ce pas?" Lui demanda Harry en tentant de changer de sujet.  
"Oui," exulta Ron. "Mais pourquoi vous deux vous gardez le secret?"  
"C'est mieux comme ça," insista Harry.

Finalement, Ron laissa tomber.

On était Samedi quand Harry interrogea Marcus. "Tu as des robes de bal, hein?"  
Fronçant les sourcils, Marcus secoua la tête. "Non. Je les ai ignoré sur ma liste," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il était étalé sur le sofa métamorphosé avec seulement ses boxers pour le couvrir. Marcus ne serait jamais un excellent danseur mais au moins ne marchait-il plus sur les pieds d'Harry ou ne les faisait-il plus tomber. Il était dirigeable, suffisamment au moins pour passer les danses officielles avant d'aller s'asseoir pour le reste du réveillon.

"On en a besoin."  
"Où?" Demanda Marcus.  
"Hogsmeade" Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Demain matin." Marcus fronça les sourcils quand il mentionna le matin. "On y va tous les deux."  
"Comment?"  
Harry sourit. "Tu verras."

Marcus le fixa d'un air dubitatif. "Tu ne vas pas sérieusement nous faire passer par la forêt interdite?"  
"Non, non, non!" Harry agita sa main comme pour dissiper cette idée et s'assit au bord du sofa. "J'ai un meilleur moyen. Fais-moi confiance."

Marcus roula des yeux, glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'attira contre son torse.

Le matin suivant, Harry quitta son dortoir vêtu de vêtement moldu. Un pantalon en cuir noir ajusté à la taille et à peine plus large aux chevilles. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval plus haute que d'ordinaire et une boucle d'oreille en croc pendait à l'une de ses oreilles, cadeau de Bill Weasley.  
Il portait également un polo noir à manche longue et au col roulé moulant son torse. Une petite besace en cuir noir avec sa carte et sa cape pendait sur son épaule.

Il dû attendre vingt minutes dans la classe abandonnée avant que Marcus se montre enfin. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur et fatigué, faisant glousser brusquement Harry.  
"Ta gueule! Je déteste le matin," grogna-t-il faisant sourire Harry et lui tirer la langue avant de sauter du bureau.  
"Tu pourras faire la grasse matinée demain." Harry lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité.  
Marcus se figea quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'Harry portait. Ses yeux le détaillèrent de haut en bas. "Tu vas porter ça?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry releva les yeux et son visage s'illumina. "Ouep! C'est mieux que ce que j'avais avant. Mon parrain honoraire et Bill Weasley m'ont emmené faire du shopping cet été. Ils m'ont un peu refait ma garde robe. J'aime bien le cuir."  
"Tout le monde va te fixer," siffla Marcus.  
"Ils me fixent toujours, et pas à cause de ce que je porte!" répondit-il, sa main passant vaguement sur son front.  
"Oui mais maintenant ils vont fixer ton cul."  
"Non, c'est faux." Harry l'ignora. "Maintenant, mets-toi la dessous ou on va se faire choper," déclara-t-il en tendant sa cape à Marcus.

Il fallut un sacré effort pour réussir à recouvrir complètement Marcus sous la cape. "J'ai mal au dos," râla-t-il dans un grognement sourd, Harry retenant un gloussement.  
"Je suis désolé, ce ne sera pas long! Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose." Il ouvrit la carte et l'activa. "Ok, c'est parti."

Il les fit sortir de la salle et parcourir plusieurs couloirs et passages. Il pouvait entendre les pas de Marcus derrière lui et sursauta quand au détour d'un couloir il entra en collision avec Cédric Diggory. Haletant, Harry manqua tomber et le serait sans doute si le corps invisible de Marcus ne l'avait pas stabilisé.  
"Whoa, désolé."  
"Ouai, désolé Cédric! J'ai un truc à faire."

Cédric le fixa un moment avant de remarquer ce qu'il portait. "Wow..."  
Harry entendit distinctement un grognement derrière et rougit. "Huh?"  
"Ce n'est pas juste!" s'exclama Cédric et il secoua la tête. "Tellement pas juste. A plus, Harry. Bonne chance." Il passa ensuite à côté d'Harry et le laissa planter là à s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire.  
"Huh?" demanda-t-il pour la centième fois.  
"Enfoiré!" Grogna Marcus à ses côtés.

Harry laissa échapper un bruit étranglé du fond de sa gorge avant de se remettre à marcher dans le couloir et de se diriger vers le troisième étage de l'aile ouest.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis sortir la carte et l'examina de nouveau.  
"Tu peux sortir," dit Harry et Marcus débita une série de mots choisis pour son mal de dos.  
"Putain de Merde! Saloperie de dos et ce sale petit con! Je devrais aller lui casser le gueule." Grogna Marcus avec acidité.  
"Pas besoin," tenta de le calmer Harry en tapotant son avant-bras. "Bon, tiens ça." Il tendit sa carte à Marcus qui écarquilla les yeux en comprenant exactement de quoi il s'agissait.  
"_Dissendium!"_

La statue se dégagea et Harry fit un geste de main vers le petit espace dévoilé. "Hehe, bonne chance."

Marcus scruta le passage et fronça les sourcils au vu de sa taille avec de regarder Harry. "Tu es incroyable."  
Harry sourit. "Je sais!" Il poussa Marcus sur l'entrée. Il fallut un moment mais finalement il parvint à pénétrer dans le passage.

Quand Harry le rejoignit, Marcus s'accrocha à sa taille. "Tu fais ça souvent?" Demanda-t-il choqué.  
"Oui, et par pitié, ne le dis pas aux autres, mon père est probablement en train de se retourner dans sa tombe en ce moment."  
"De quoi?" Demanda Marcus.  
"Cette carte a été conçu par mon père, mon parrain, Rémus Lupin et..." La voix d'Harry s'évanouit et il se retourna dans l'étreinte serrée. Il déposa un baiser sur l'une de joue de Marcus avant de l'entrainer le long du tunnel. "Un traitre."  
"Traite?"  
"Pettigrew."  
"Il est mort."  
"Non, c'est faux," le contredit Harry doucement. "Il a dormi dans mon dortoir pendant trois ans. Il a piégé Sirius Black."

"Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores, Marcus."  
"Je vois."

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Marcus était passablement courbaturé et inconfortable mais pas moins impressionné par le tunnel sinueux qui les mena finalement à une trappe.  
"Où sommes-nous?" Demanda Marcus quand Harry s'arrêta pour jeter un œil dehors.  
"La réserve de chez Honeyduckes." Il rit face à l'expression choqué de Marcus avant de passer par la trappe.  
Marcus escalada à sa suite en jurant. "C'est bien trop étroit!"  
C'était plutôt amusant d'observer Marcus galérer pour sortir ; sa tête était baissée pour éviter de cogner quoique ce soit tandis que ses longues jambes pliaient pour garder l'équilibre.

Harry prit sa main et le conduit à l'intérieur de la confiserie. Il acheta quelques bonbons pour faire bonne figure puis sortit dans le froid mordant.  
"Tu ne portes pas de capes."  
"J'ai oublié," se justifia Harry avant de voir Marcus lui tendre la sienne. "Merci. Je me suis barré vite fait avant que Ron ne remarque mon absence."

L'emblème des Serpentards brilla sur le torse d'Harry alors qu'il enfilait la cape sur lui. Elle était longue et chaude.

La main de Marcus dans la sienne, il entraina le Serpentard revêche jusqu'à la boutique de robe de la rue. Son visage reflétait tout son dégoût quand ils y entrèrent. "Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment faire ça?"

Harry leva les yeux sur lui. "Je ne me ferais pas hurler dessus par McGonagall!" Le gronda-t-il. "Sois heureux que tu n'ai pas à acheter des robes comme celle de Ron." Il ricana à cette idée et se rendit jusqu'au fond du magasin.

Durant une heure, Marcus resta là les bras ballants tandis qu'Harry allait et venait parmi les robes et les tissus. Lorsqu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha cependant d'Harry et lui demanda d'une voix dragueuse s'il pouvait l'aider, Marcus fit volte face et lui cria dessus, sa main venant se poser sur la nuque d'Harry.  
"Va te faire foutre!"

L'homme eut l'air scandalisé et s'éloigna précipitamment, laissant Harry exprimer son agacement et lui filer un faible coup de coude dans le ventre. "Marcus."

"Il te faisait - _du rentre dedans_!" Harry haleta quand Marcus l'agrippa plus étroitement que ce qu'il aurait aimé.

"Il voulait seulement m'aider."  
"Conneries."  
"Hey calmes! Tu as une poigne forte," Harry couina de surprise.  
Marcus le relâcha et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. "Je n'aime pas que les autres te parlent comme ça," grogna-t-il froidement.

"Je pense que ces deux trucs feraient un bon ensemble," dit Harry en tendant d'égayer l'ambiance. "Tu sais Marcus, tu n'es pas obligé d'arrêter de me toucher quand tu es trop brusque. Relaxes-toi un tout petit peu." Il tendit les mains, saisit ses bras et les fit passer autour de sa taille, pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait dire.  
"Tu vois?" Souffla Harry et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Marcus ne dit pas un mot et continua simplement à tenir Harry. Malheureusement, ils se coltinèrent une espèce de gamine écervelée gloussant derrière son comptoir. Marcus la fusilla du regard et lâcha ses gallions sur le comptoir.

Marcus passa la journée entière à agresser quiconque s'approchait un peu trop près d'Harry.

"Marcus?"  
"Hm?"

"Je ne veux pas d'eux." Marcus raffermit sa prise sur Harry, mais prit soin de ne pas lui faire mal. "Tu n'as pas besoin de menacer tous les gens qu'on croise."  
"Si!"  
"Non, ce n'est pas vrai," dit Harry en se retournant dans les bras de Marcus. Il était au milieu de la route, ignorant les passants plus âgés. Il attira la tête haute de l'adolescent vers lui et l'embrassa devant tout Hogsmeade.

Personne ne le reconnut comme étant le garçon-qui-a-survécu ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose mais les gens restèrent bouche-bée lorsqu'ils virent les deux garçons.

Harry relâcha Marcus avec un sourire en coin, laissant le Serpentard plus que choqué. "Arrête de t'inquiéter!" Il l'entraina vers Honeydukes.

Le soir du bal de fin d'année, Harry n'était rien de moins qu'une boule de nerfs. Et ce n'était pas à propos de la valse qu'il était inquiet.

Harry s'assit avec Hermione contre lui. Ron et Seamus jouait aux échecs.  
"Alors Harry, t'emmènes qui?" Demanda Dean levant les yeux de son carnet de croquis.  
"Quelqu'un."  
"Qui?"  
"Il ne veut pas le dire," grommela Ron. "Aucun des deux ne veut le dire!"  
"Est-ce que vous y allez ensemble?" L'interrogea Seamus.  
Harry et Hermione secouèrent la tête. "Je suis gay, Seamus."  
"Oh..." Seamus lui fit un sourire en coin. "Si j'avais su que t'étais gay, je t'aurais invité."  
"Tu y vas avec Lavande."  
"Je suis bi," lâcha-il gaiement. "Les deux côtés sont sympas."

Dean gloussa doucement et se remit à dessiner. "Donc c'est un mec."  
"Oui," répondit Harry.  
"Hermione?"  
"Vous verrez," dit Hermione faiblement.  
"Harry, est-ce que tu sors avec la personne que t'amènes?" Demanda Seamus.  
"Oui," répondit immédiatement Harry. C'était préférable de mettre tout de suite les choses au clair. "Je suis avec lui depuis Novembre."  
"Wow, et personne ne s'en est rendu compte?"

Ron fronça les sourcils. "Depuis Novembre?"  
"Hmmm."  
"C'est Diggory?" L'interrogea Seamus. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait demandé de l'accompagner."  
"Non, ce n'est pas Cédric et oui, il m'a demandé. Et j'ai dit non."  
"Fleur lui a aussi demandé," dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
Ron se racla la gorge et ses oreilles devinrent rouges. "T'as trop de bol, moi je lui ai demandé et je me suis pris la honte."  
Harry fronça le nez. "C'est une fille," murmura-t-il.

Fred et George les gratifièrent de leur présence rayonnante-et-renversante. "Une rumeur raconte que tu emmènes un mystérieux inconnu." Fred se laissa tomber par terre tandis que George s'installaient à côté d'Hermione.  
"Um, mystérieux?" répéta Harry. "Plus genre..._eh_ différent."

"Et toi Hermione? Est-ce qu'on t'a invité?" Demanda George.  
"Oui." Hermione roula des yeux.  
"Qui? Ce n'est sûrement pas _si_ surprenant?"  
Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Cette dernière sourit. "Vous devrez juste attendre et découvrir. Harry, je pense qu'il est temps de se préparer maintenant."

Harry hocha la tête, réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était presque sept heures et il avait rendez-vous avec Marcus dans une heure. "T'as raison." Il pouvait imaginer l'horreur que Marcus allait lui faire vivre.  
"Ca ne prend pas deux heures!" S'exclama Ron.  
Hermione se leva à son tour.  
"Ca l'est quand tu dois habiller ton copain," murmura Harry en se dirigeant vers les étages, laissant tout le monde méchamment intrigué.

Bill avait aidé à réaliser la robe de bal d'Harry cette année. Il sortit la boîte blanche de sa malle et prit une douche rapide pour se rafraîchir. Les robes étaient coupées de la plus fine des manières. Elles étaient plus noires que de la soie. Elles comprenaient un pantalon cintré et ajusté aux cuisses qui s'élargissait légèrement vers le bas. Les robes cependant étaient bien plus intéressantes. Alors qu'elles étaient noires, le revers lui était fait d'un tissu argenté que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur les côtés, à l'intérieur et au revers des manches. Les robes étaient cintrées sur son torse. Les manches elles, étaient plus larges que la normale et la couleur argent bien visible faisait ressortir ses yeux. La ceinture était en tissus noir et gris. Les bottes possédaient un petit talon et se fermait par une fermeture éclair sur ses chevilles.

Il avait l'impression d'être vétu d'eau et ne pouvait même pas porter de boxers en dessous.

Il reconnut qu'il était bien lorsqu'il se plaça devant le miroir. Il ôta sa boucle croc, la remplaça par un serpent d'argent enroulé, et se brossa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment plat et brillant contre sa nuque.

Harry se faufila hors de la tour et se rendit jusqu'à leur salle. Il l'ouvrit doucement puis la referma.

Marcus était assis sur la table à moitié vêtu et fusillait sa robe du regard. Il ne portait pas de T-shirt et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de baver devant son corps. Il n'avait peut être rien de parfait, mais son corps était franchement agréable à regarder.

Harry rit doucement lorsqu'il ôta la cape. Marcus cessa de se morfondre et son visage se figea complètement. Harry sourit. "Bon, au moins tu portes quelques chose," dit-il en lissant sa cape avant de la placer sur un portant.  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas au bal avec moi?" Demanda Marcus réellement curieux.  
Se plaçant face à lui, Harry attrapa sa robe. "Parce que je le veux."  
"Non, Harry, ce n'est pas suffisant," le contredit Marcus et il passa le dos de sa main sur l'une des joues d'Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec moi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu couches avec moi? Moi?"  
"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire." Répliqua Harry en dépliant la robe noir et argent. Les pantalons étaient aussi noirs que les siens. "Je veux y aller avec toi. Je t'aime bien, Marcus."

"Tu ne devrais pas!"  
"Allez, viens t'habiller." Harry embrassa l'homme qu'il considérait comme son vrai petit ami. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas? Tout ce qu'ils faisaient...C'était juste naturel. "Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne veux pas me faire crier dessus par McGonagall parce que mon copain s'est pointé en robe d'écolier."

Marcus le fixa directement dans les yeux sans aucune émotion, mais il laissa Harry l'habiller et réajuster sa robe. "Je suis ton copain?"  
"Et bien," Harry s'attaqua à son col. "Je t'embrasse tous les jours...tu me - _revendiques_, non?"  
Marcus eut un sourire en coin. "Oui, même si je ne comprends toujours pas."

"Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas?" Reculant, il mit Marcus sur ses pieds. "Wow, tu es trop beau!"

Se raclant la gorge, Marcus croisa les bras et fixa Harry. "C'est un mensonge."  
"Non, ce n'en est pas un," rétorqua Harry tandis que Marcus enfilait ses nouvelles chaussures. "Tu es vraiment - wow - tu les portes bien."

"Je n'aime pas ça." Il enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui. "Tu portes la boucle d'oreille," dit-il en la touchant.  
"Bien sûr que je la porte. Je l'adore, merci." Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur les lèvres de Marcus avant de récupérer une brosse et une bouteille de spray. "Assieds-toi." Marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

Harry décoiffa les cheveux de Marcus sur le dessus de la tête puisqu'il en avait bien plus là que sur les côtés.

Marcus se mit à jouer avec les robes d'Harry, tirant sur la ceinture ou sur ses manches. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il fut attiré sur les genoux de Marcus. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue alors que le Serpentard le serrait étroitement.

Harry se demanda alors à quoi le Serpentards pouvait penser. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps et il ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre l'homme, touchant les joues et la mâchoire de Marcus. "Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux de moi," admit Marcus, sa voix rauque et brutal à son oreille. C'était sérieux.

"Pourquoi pas? Je veux dire, je comprends que les circonstances soient un peu bizarre," commença Harry en tentant de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Marcus. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait et pourquoi il pensait ainsi. "Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne..." Marcus resserra sa prise. "Mais tu m'as ôté toute panique."

"Je revenais d'une détention avec Filch," expliqua Marcus. "Je t'ai suivi quand je t'ai vu. Tes yeux me donnaient envie de t'embrasser - de te prendre." Harry rougit, s'agita et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Marcus. "J'étais sûr que tu me frapperais - ou me jetterais un sort."

Harry gloussa. "Mais je ne l'ai pas fait! J'admets que j'étais un peu délirant la nuit précédent la...Tu sais entre les questions ridicules de Rita Skeeter, la connerie de Ron et tout le monde certain que j'avais mis le nom dans la coupe. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde cherchait à me choper et je ne pouvais plus respirer! J'avais l'impression d'étouffer."

C'était peut être la première fois qu'ils avaient une sérieuse conversation. Une conversation dans laquelle Marcus offrait quelque chose en retour. La pensée qu'Harry ne savait rien sur son petit ami traversa son esprit. Son _premier _petit ami.  
"Tu ne regrettes pas?"  
"Non."  
"Pourquoi? Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement sympa avec toi avant," lui rappela Marcus.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Tu étais là au bon moment je suppose? Tu étais tendre."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal," se renfrogna Marcus. "Je te voulais, je ne te voulais pas de mal."

"Oui, et c'est ce qui a fait toute la différence, Marcus." Harry tapota son nez et embrassa sa joue. "Et aussi le fait que tu ne t'en vantes pas ni que tu te foutes de moi le jour d'après."

"Ca ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit," siffla Marcus en caressant les cheveux noirs et doux d'Harry.  
"Oui, mais à ce moment là, Marcus, je ne le savais pas."  
"Je ne suis pas vraiment engageant."

Harry ricana à ces mots. "Non, c'est vrai," confirma-t-il. "T'es sacrément emmerdant." Marcus rit sombrement à l'aveu d'Harry. "Mais tu en vaux la peine."  
"Non, sûrement pas," dit-il brusquement.  
"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?" Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "_Je _pense que tu en vaux la peine."  
"Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, Harry," grogna Marcus. "Tu sais très bien que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne mérite pas ton-"

Harry plaça sa petite main sur la bouche de Marcus. "Shh, arrêtes-ça Marcus!" Le sermonna-t-il. "Je n'aime pas quand tu te déprécies comme ça. Je t'aime bien, Marcus. Je te veux...Pour moi tu en vaux la peine, okay?" Les mystérieux yeux noirs de Marcus le fixèrent ; Harry pouvait y lire de la confusion. "Sois l'ambitieux Serpentard que je sais que tu es. Tu sais que je te veux ; Je suis sur tes genoux. Je ne veux pas être ailleurs."

Il retira sa main de sur la bouche de Marcus et caressa sa joue. Le Serpentard ne dit rien mais s'empara de la bouche d'Harry en un profond baiser.  
La langue d'Harry joua avec la lèvre inférieure de Marcus avant que le baiser ne devienne de plus en plus sérieux et qu'avec regret Harry s'écarte.

"Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller," dit Harry calmement contre les lèvres de son amant.  
"Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire ça?" Lui demanda Marcus après un long moment de silence.  
"Oui."  
"Ce ne sera pas joli."

Harry roula des yeux. "Je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. Franchement, ça ne les concerne pas ce que je fais et avec qui." Il passa ses bras autour de cou de Marcus et serra. "On y arrivera." Lançant un _Tempus, _Harry grimaça. Plus que cinq minutes. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Marcus mais cette fois au lieu d'être sexuel, c'était simplement rassurant.

"Personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Je suis têtu, Marcus. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur."

Marcus grogna et l'embrassa encore avant de secouer la tête comme s'il tentait d'évacuer ses pensées néfastes.

Le hall était complètement désert. Le bras d'Harry était pendu à celui de Marcus alors qu'il descendait les escaliers sinueux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, un brouhaha se faisait entendre. Tout le monde était déjà dans la Grande salle à attendre les Champions. Harry les vit attendre les uns derrière les autres. Cédric et Cho, Fleur et Roger Davies, et Hermione et Viktor.  
"Où est Mr. Potter?" demanda McGonagall dans un cri presque perçant. Elle avait l'air paniqué, ses yeux grands ouverts.

Hermione les aperçut avant tout le monde et lâcha un petit cri. "Magnifique! Vous êtes parfait." Elle applaudit, attirant l'attention de la directrice adjointe qui fit volte-face avec les autres.

Cho Chang et Roger Davies furent bouchée quand Harry approcha avec Marcus Flint.  
"C'est une blague?" Haleta Roger sous le choc.

Cédric fronça les sourcils en les observant les rejoindre, ses yeux parcoururent d'abord Marcus Flint, et il écarquilla les yeux face à son changement d'apparence, mais quand il tourna les yeux sur Harry, il ne pu détourner le regard.

Personnellement, Harry pensait aussi qu'il avait l'air bien ensemble. Le costume de Marcus s'accordait parfaitement avec celui d'Harry, ce dont il avait eu l'intention.

"Mr. Potter?" Haleta le professeur McGonagall lorsque ces yeux tombèrent sur le Serpentard de septième année.  
"C'est moi," répondit Harry effrontément.  
"Et votre cavalier?" Elle avait l'air de manquer d'air.

Cho était scandalisé, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre tandis que Fleur avait l'air vexé.

"C'est mon petit ami, Professeur," expliqua Harry en attirant Marcus plus prés. "Où est-ce qu'on se place?"

Elle avait l'air décomposé. Elle était totalement désemparé.  
"Derrière nous, Harry!" Hermione leur fit signe de sa place. Ses robes étaient d'un spectaculaire bleu pervenche et elle portait ses cheveux raides.  
"Tu es superbe, Mione!" Dit Harry en s'avançant pour l'étreindre.  
Elle rit, "Merci Harry," dit-elle en rougissant.

"Viktor."  
"Harry, je suis content de te revoir." Il hocha la tête la tête vers Marcus qui répondit de la même façon.  
"Moi aussi! Marcus, je te présente Viktor Krum, Viktor, je te présente mon petit ami Marcus Flint, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards."  
"Heureux de te rencontrer," dit Viktor sérieusement et il serra l'imposante main de l'adolescent.

"Pareil, je t'ai vu jouer, c'est fantastique," fit Marcus avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

Viktor sourit d'un air désabusé. "Merci, nous n'avons pas gagné, bien sûr -"  
"Non, mais tu as fait ton boulot. Tu as attrapé le vif. Harry ici présent nous met la raclée à chaque putain de fois."

Harry gloussa alors que ses joues rougissaient et Hermione rosit au langage de Marcus.

Viktor ne sembla pas le moins du monde déranger et ricana. "C'est vrai? J'adorerais jouer contre toi Harry."

"Seigneur, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me mettes la honte!" S'exclama Harry. "Je n'aurais pas une chance."

Professeur McGonagall termina de donner ses directives aux champions, ses yeux ne cessant de se tourner sur Harry avec inquiétude avant que les double-portes ne s'ouvrent brusquement révélant le magnifique décor. Pendant un bref instant, Harry se sentit comme un Prince. Cédric et Cho prirent la tête cependant que Ludo Bagman annonçait l'arrivée des champions.

Ceux qui aperçurent Hermione et Viktor en premier haletèrent de surprise.

_"Hermione Granger et Viktor Krum_?"  
_"Pourquoi elle?"  
"Wow, je ne savais pas qu'elle était si belle!"_

Mais quand leurs yeux tombèrent sur Harry et son cavalier, ce fut une vraie explosion.

_"Est-ce que c'est Marcus Flint, le Serpentard?"  
"Je crois bien, pourquoi est-il avec Harry Potter?"  
"Pourquoi Harry le tient comme ça?"  
"C'est pas possible!"  
"Harry l'a choisi lui, plutôt que moi?"  
"C'est une blague!"  
"Ensorcelé?"  
"Mais regardes Krum et Granger, c'est bizarre aussi."_

Harry se rapprocha de Marcus et suivit Hermione et Viktor avec assurance jusqu'à la table des Professeurs où ils dineraient avec les juges et les professeurs. Les murmures et les regards les suivirent à travers toute la Grande Salle magnifiquement décorée, certains un peu plus vulgaire que ce qu'Harry aurait souhaité. L'état de choc était compréhensible, mais là ils en devenaient totalement cons.

Ce fut une assez grosse surprise quand Harry vit Percy assis là. "Percy?"

Hermione fit volte-face, surprise, quand elle aperçut le rouquin.

"Harry," dit Percy en se levant soudainement. "C'est un plaisir de te revoir." Il tendit sa main et Harry haussa un sourcil avant de la saisir.  
"Ouai, toi aussi Percy, mais ah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Percy cependant n'entendit pas la question et resta bouche-bée face au menaçant Marcus Flint contre lui. "Harry - est-ce que c'est ton cavalier?"  
"Evidemment crétin," grogna Marcus.

Harry rit avec hésitation. "Oui, Percy, il est également mon petit ami."

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à cela. "Je vois..." Dit-il mal à l'aise.  
"Alors, que fais-tu là?"

Percy reprit alors ses esprits et bomba le torse, le faisant ressembler à un oiseau plein de plume. "Je représente Mr. Croupton."  
"Pourquoi?" Demanda Harry en prenant un siège avec Marcus. Viktor s'assit à la droite de Marcus et ils entamèrent immédiatement une conversation sur le Quidditch tandis qu'Harry était laissé à la merci des babillements de Percy à propos de Barty Croupton et du fait qu'il lui faisait confiance implicitement. Il l'écouta ensuite qu'il était malade et overbooké. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas de jacasser.

Marcus tourna son regard vers lui quand Harry se réfugia contre lui. Il rit sombrement lorsqu'il entendit Percy et Harry gémit faiblement. "Je devais forcément ouvrir la bouche?" Lui murmura Harry.  
"Mais quelle bouche cependant," plaisanta-t-il faisant rire Harry et il glissa sa main sur le genou de Marcus avant de la remonter le long de sa cuisse d'un air taquin. Il pressa doucement et l'homme eu un frisson. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses-" Il haleta quand la main d'Harry frôla sa taille, le touchant juste au bon endroit. "Fais pas ça!" Grommela-t-il, recevant un gloussement espiègle du brun.

"Trop tard, Marcus," ronronna-t-il. Sa main redescendit le long de sa cuisse et resta là au plus grand amusement du Serpentard.

Quand Percy se la ferma enfin, Harry prit le temps de faire le tour de la pièce. Ron se tenait à côté de Pavarti, sa bouche grande ouverte sans qu'il ne cesse de regarder Harry et Hermione avec une étrange expression horrifié.

Les jumeaux étaient figés les yeux écarquillés, leur cavalière à côté d'eux. Ils ne cessaient de passer de Marcus à Harry.

Harry remarqua que les Serpentards les regardaient avec suspicion. Marcus les ignora complètement mais pas lui. Il était prêt à parier que les Serpentards pensaient que Marcus était en train de lui jouer un tour. Draco Malfoy était bouche-bée tandis que Pansy semblait hystérique à propos de quelque chose. Il pouvait voir sa bouche bouger à toute vitesse et pour la première fois, il se sentit désolé pour l'héritier Malfoy.

Lorsque Dumbledore et les autres directeurs de Maisons prirent place, le vieil homme se figea quand il vit Harry avec son cavalier. "Bonsoir, Harry," dit le professeur Dumbledore aimablement.

"Professeur!" Salua Harry gaiment alors qu'il serrait la cuisse de Marcus un peu plus fort.

Le directeur étudia le visage d'Harry puis tourna son regard sur son cavalier. Harry soupira et secoua la tête rapidement avant de focaliser de nouveau son attention sur Marcus qui reniflait en entendant déjà quelques ragots.

Harry se mit alors à faire de petits cercles sur la cuisse de Marcus pour le distraire. Il rit lorsque Marcus se laissa aller contre son dossier confortablement avant de poser l'une de ses larges mains sur celle d'Harry.

"Ca te plaît?" L'interrogea Marcus amusé.  
"Plutôt," dit Harry espiègle.  
"Tu t'en fiches?" Demanda Marcus.  
"De quoi?" Harry savait de quoi il parlait mais il voulait être sûr.  
"Les ragots?"

"J'ai toujours été entouré de ragots Marcus. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il pense de toi," dit Harry sèchement. "C'est ce que _Moi_ je pense qui importe. Si je portais vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disent 24h sur 24h, je me serais tiré à la seconde même où j'ai passé les portes quand j'avais onze ans."

Marcus inclina la tête sur le côté. "Peu importe ce que les Serpentards pensent de toi, ce n'est pas la vérité," dit-il brusquement.

Harry pressa sa cuisse. "Je sais. Laisses-les parler et gardons nos secrets."

Amusé, Marcus tendit la main et écarta les cheveux d'Harry pour révélé le serpent d'Harry.  
Il joua distraitement avec.

Le professeur Dumbledore débuta la fête. Chacun pouvait demander son propre plat. Harry rit à cela et demanda quelques morceaux de poulets grillés et des légumes sautés.  
Il ignora le regard inquisiteur de Ron et les jumeaux qui tentaient d'attirer son attention.

"Alors Harry, comment est-ce arrivé?" Demanda Percy entre tous au milieu du repas.  
"Juste comme ça," Répondit Harry.  
"C'est un Serpentard pourtant," lui rappela Harry.

Marcus fronça les sourcils. "Il est au courant."

"Un serpent," dit Percy froidement en fusillant Marcus du regard.  
Harry roula des yeux. "Je suis parfaitement au courant de sa maison, Percy. Est-ce que tu savais que dans l'ancien temps les serpents étaient utilisés pour déterminer ce qui était bon et ce qui était maléfique?"

Percy haleta et écarquilla les yeux. "Ce n'est pas vrai."  
Harry eut un sourire en coin. "Ca l'est, demande à Hermione et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si c'est un Serpent? Je suis plutôt fan des serpents, merci bien. Je peux leur _parler_!"

Cela fit pâlir Percy et Marcus sourit de façon sinistre. "J'avais oublié ce talent," dit-il doucement.

Percy cessa de leur parler après cela et retourna à son plat en silence. Harry secoua simplement la tête et se tourna vers Marcus qui le fixait. "De plus," dit-il calmement. "Je serais hypocrite si j'avais quelque chose contre ta maison sachant que j'étais supposé en faire partie."

La bouche de Marcus s'ouvrit légèrement sous le choc et il perdit toute prestance. "Sérieusement?"  
Harry hocha la tête. "Peu de personnes sont au courant, c'est à cause de Malfoy que je me suis battu contre le choixpeau." Dix secondes plus tard, Harry tendit la main et referma la bouche de son petit ami.  
Marcus se raidit et secoua brusquement la tête. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

"De quoi? Tu ne crois pas que Serpentard serait heureux d'avoir un fourchelangue dans sa maison? Ou un aimant à emmerde qui peut s'en tirer n'importe comment et pour n'importe quoi?"

Le septième année pinça ses lèvres et y réfléchit un instant. Harry se demanda vaguement si le processus était douloureux mais choisit de ne pas demander.  
"Tu as raison."  
"Evidemment," dit Harry espiègle. "Maintenant, laisse-moi finir et pries pour que l'on puisse éviter de danser."  
"Hnn." Marcus fronça les sourcils à la pensée de la danse.

Harry ricana derrière son verre de jus de citrouille. Il partageait cependant les sentiments de Marcus.

Le dernier dessert disparut des dessous de plats dorés. Les lumières de la Grande Salle devinrent plus tamisées et une piste de danse apparut, couleur miel liquide, la magie tourbillonna dans les airs tandis que le groupe se mettait en place et un appel pour tous les champions afin qu'ils prennent place fut entendu.

Harry et Marcus grognèrent en même avant de se lever. Ron avait à peine touché à son plat, ce qui était vraiment rare. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs alternativement entre Harry et Hermione. C'était comme si il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle situation était la pire.

Harry et Hermione ne firent que sourire à cette pensée avant de se tourner vers leur cavalier.  
"Ca va?"

"Un peu ennuyé," grommela Marcus. "Leurs murmures résonnent."  
"Je sais," dit Harry tout aussi agacé.  
"Ils ont raison tu sais," dit-il amèrement.

Harry fronça les sourcils vers Marcus. D'où pouvait venir tout cette mésestime? Il ne pensait pas que les Serpentards étaient comme ça. Il entra dans l'espace personnel de Marcus et entoura sa taille. "Regarde-moi Marcus Owen."

Marcus cligna des yeux de surprise d'être appelé par son deuxième prénom et obéit. Les violons commencèrent à jouer et Harry sourit. Ils dansèrent ensemble et évoluèrent sans heurt. Les pieds de Marcus suivaient Harry et ils dansaient presque parfaitement sans que cela engendre de jurons. C'était presque plaisant.

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils ont raison, Marcus?" Souffla Harry se rapprocha de lui afin qu'ils puissent parler sans être entendu.  
"C'est la vérité," siffla Marcus à son oreille.

Harry soupira. "J'aimerais que tu ne dises pas des choses comme ça. Ca me rend triste, Marcus."

Marcus se figea et caressa la joue d'Harry de la sienne. "Je m'excuse."  
"Ce qu'il pense n'a pas d'importance pour moi et ça ne devrait pas en avoir pour toi!"  
"Normalement, je m'en fous."  
"Alors, ne les laisses pas t'atteindre maintenant!"

La musique changea pour une nouvelle et la piste se mit à se remplir. Harry et Marcus restèrent là où ils étaient. La danse lente les rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il se touche et qu'Harry entoure les épaules de Marcus. La joue d'Harry ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, il était toujours trop petit même avec le petit talon de ses bottes. Harry embrassa son cou ne prêtant pas attention à ceux qui les regardaient et murmuraient. Ce simple petit geste amena Marcus à le serrer plus fort et Harry put sentir le changement et s'arrêta.

"Tu me veux vraiment?"

Harry roula des yeux, s'écarta, lança un regard noir à Marcus avant de placer ses deux mains sur ses joues et de l'entraîner à son niveau. "_Ouiii" _siffla Harry en fourchelangue.

Marcus ne pouvait comprendre le langage lui-même mais il savait qu'Harry lui disait oui. Puis il l'embrassa profondément là, au milieu de la grande Salle, devant tout le monde.

_Careless talk_

_Through paper walls_

_We can't stop them_

_Only laugh at them_

_Spreading rumors_

_So far from true_

_Dragged up from the underworld_

_Just like some precious pearl _

**TBC...**_  
_


	4. Meant to Live

4.)

_Fumbling his confidence_

_And wondering why the world has passed him by_

_Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments_

_And failed attempts to fly, fly_

"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!" Hurla Ron Weasley aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient. Ses yeux était écarquillés et exorbités, et il était rouge comme une tomate tandis que Fred et George l'entouraient, décidés à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le rencard d'Harry.

Ils se trouvaient dans leur salle commune ; Harry avait été surpris de voir la soirée se passer aussi merveilleusement bien. Ils avaient même dansé sur plusieurs chansons avant d'arrêter.

Et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le bal se passe aussi bien, mais Harry et Hermione firent du bon boulot pour éviter tout ceux qui tentaient de se rapprocher d'eux pour poser La grande question.

Mais maintenant que minuit avait sonné, Ron ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

Hermione grogna et ôta les épingles de ses cheveux.

« Vas-y, réveilles toute l'école, Ronald ! »

« Harry ! A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Tu réponds à ta propre question petit frère, » Intervint Fred.

« Ouaip, ce cher Harry ne pensait pas. Marcus Flint ? » Demanda George scandalisé.

« Sérieusement ! Si tu voulais quelqu'un de plus vieux, pourquoi tu nous as pas demandé ? » L'interrogea Fred. « Plutôt que de choisir un mec crado – flippant – même les Serpentards n'aiment les Serpentards ! »

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et continua à écouter leurs jérémiades. L'une après l'autre. Seamus les rejoignit, Lavande, puis tous les Gryffondors s'incrustèrent autour voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

Le rencard d'Hermione n'était rien comparé au nid de frelon que le sien avait remué.

« Je sors avec Marcus, » Dit-il dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

« Non ! Harry, certainement pas ! » S'exclama Ron. « Tu dois être sous un charme, Fred, George ? »

« Définitivement une potion d'amour, mon pote…C'est ce qui semble le plus probable, » dit George.

« Ca pourra être une combinaison des deux ! » proposa George l'air songeur.

« Harry ? » Seamus le fixa d'un air horrifié. « Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec Flint ! »

Harry tourna son regard sur Hermione dont les cheveux étaient finalement libres de sa barrette. « Oh pitié, juste parce que c'est un Serpentard ! »

« C'est pas juste pour ça. C'est un salopard d'enfoiré ! Harry, tu sais que sa famille entière est pratiquement remplie de mangemorts. Ils sont pires que les Malfoy. »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça, » l'interrompit Harry. « Je ne suis pas sous un charme d'amour, je ne suis pas sous une potion d'amour. J'agis de mon propre chef. Je sors avec Marcus Flint. Vous n'avez pas à aimer ça mais s'il vous plait, faites-moi une faveur et occupez-vous de vos affaires ! » Et il s'échappa par le portrait avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse le retenir.

Il avait anticipé leurs réactions. Dieu, il s'y était même préparé. Mais elles le mettaient en colère. D'accord, Marcus n'était pas la personne la plus gentille du monde - c'était une certitude. Il n'était pas non plus la personne la plus séduisante en apparence, mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer…Harry se trouvait de plus en plus proche du Serpentard et pas à cause du sexe.

Soit, cela avait été un total hasard qu'ils se percutent et finissent au lit ensemble...

Mais Harry n'allait pas le regretter. Même si cela finissait demain à cause de tout le bordel que ça avait créé. Harry ne le regretterait pas. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait sourire Marcus. L'homme faisait rarement une pareille chose. C'était un évènement rare et quand il le faisait pour les autres, c'était sinistre et mesquin. Et bien sûr, il en avait conscience. Il savait aussi que les Flint étaient probablement plongés dans la magie noire. Mais pour le moment, Harry s'en fichait.

Il aimait simplement Marcus. Et il ne laisserait personne influencer sa décision en la matière.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la salle de classe abandonnée, il se mit à métamorphoser quelques fournitures. Hermione lui avait appris de nombreux nouveaux sorts qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir avant la sixième voire la septième année. Après avoir lancé un sort dépoussiérant, il installa un canapé puis s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir. Il laissait à Hermione le soin de s'occuper du reste.

XxX

Marcus gronda et poussa Draco Malfoy violemment contre le mur, son dos le rencontrant avec violence. « Ne t'avises jamais de me donner des ordres, petit con!» Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une colère intense. « Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. »

Draco était maintenant au sol en un tas, respirant bruyamment après le choc. La force de Marcus était colossale.

« Un sang-mêlé. »

« Potter ? »

« Est-ce que t'as perdu la tête ? »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » Cria Marcus. « Et si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, vous avez intérêt à laisser tomber et allez vous faire foutre. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé? » Demanda Adrian Pucey, le plus amicale de la bande.

« Je ne répondrais pas. » Répondit Marcus rapidement. « Reste juste en dehors de ça. »

« Est-ce que tu es sérieux à propos de cette relation ? » L'interrogea Hugh Montague suivant Marcus dans leur dortoir.

Marcus Flint était plus qu'agacé par toutes les questions qui lui avaient été posées le moment où ils avaient été hors de vue des yeux du tout Poudlard. Draco Malfoy, ce petit fumier, avait même eu l'audace de le suivre pour lui _réclamer_ une explication ? Le gosse était à peine plus grand qu'Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils d'irritation. « Oui, Hugh, je suis sérieux, » répondit finalement Marcus ouvrant sa malle pour pouvoir enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable que le costume qu'il portait.

Les costumes n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour lui.

Adrian ferma d'un coup la porte pour que les autres ne puissent pas suivre et s'appuya dessus. Hugh avait les bras croisés et observa Marcus placer une boule à neige avec un serpent à l'intérieur sur le côté.

« Potter, » Hugh tentait de bien cerner l'idée. « Tes parents vont péter un câble. »

« Je m'en contrefous, » siffla Marcus froidement. « Ils peuvent allez se faire foutre pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

Adrian fronça les sourcils. « Et pour l'an prochain, après ton diplôme ? »

Marcus haussa les épaules. « _Si_ j'ai mon diplôme. »

« Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement échouer tes examens _volontairement _? » demanda Hugh, incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Marcus. « C'est mieux qu'avoir à faire à _eux_. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes Potter ? »

« Est-ce que je supporterais tout ce bordel si c'était pas le cas ? » cracha Marcus.

« C'est vrai que tu as l'air – différent, » admit Adrian. « Est-ce que Potter est sérieux ? Il n'est pas en train de se payer ta tête ? »

« Non, » dit Marcus, sa colère s'évaporant progressivement.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » vint la question de Hugh.

« Novembre. »

« Wow, c'est pour ça que tu lui as souhaité bonne chance, je croyais que tu te foutais de sa gueule. »

« Non. » Il fourra quelques fringues dans un petit sac et attrapa avec précaution la boule à neige. Il jeta un sort incassable dessus avant de la placer dans le sac.

« Tu vas voir Potter ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Tu t'es beaucoup absenté ces derniers temps. Je me demandais où tu allais. » Murmura Hugh, penseur. « Vous êtes devenus le potin de Poudlard, mon pote.»

« Je me fous totalement de ce que l'école pense. »

« Je suppose que non. Bonne chance, Marcus, » Dit Adrian avec sincérité. « Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« Si ça survit aux vacances malgré tout le monde autour sachant pour Potter et toi, je serais choqué. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment la copine sang- de-bourbe de Potter le prend. »

« Elle sait déjà. » Marcus eut un rictus et disparut de la pièce.

Il trouva Harry ses chaussures par terre, recroquevillé sur le large sofa métamorphosé. Il lui faisait face, les yeux fermés. Il portait encore son costume.

« Salut. » Harry sourit et entrouvrit les yeux quand Marcus laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et traversa la pièce.

« Ca a été ? » Il s'assit sur le bord du sofa et passa un bras autour de la frêle silhouette d'Harry. Il joua avec le bout de sa robe ; ses doigts le démangeaient tant il souhaitait pouvoir les glisser sous le vêtement.

« Je leur ai dit que t'étais avec moi et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je les ai laissés entre les mains d'Hermione. »

Marcus laissa échapper un rire et se pencha pour embrasser Harry doucement sur les lèvres. « Je leur ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Stupide Malfoy, il a cru qu'il pouvait demander des explications. »

« Oh ? » Demanda Harry avec intérêt.

« Il a rencontré un mur. »

Harry rit légèrement à cela. « Je suppose que les Serpentards croyaient que c'était une blague aussi, hein ? »

« Mhmm. »

Harry secoua la tête et prit la main de Marcus. » Ce n'en est pas une. »

« Je sais. »

Le Gryffondor s'assit et saisit les épaules de Marcus avant de se glisser à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Ah vraiment ? » ronronna Harry contre ses lèvres.

« Oui, » répondit Marcus automatiquement. Il déglutit en sentant la chaleur émanant du corps de son jeune amant.

« T'as intérêt, parce que je ne jouerais jamais avec les émotions des gens. » Harry l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche puis sur le menton. « Même pas avec celles de mon pire ennemi. »

Marcus n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cela. Il se mit à détacher les robes d'Harry avec ses larges mains. Il le voulait tout de suite et maintenant. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers paresseux et profond, Harry ondulant son corps contre Marcus et l'excitant immédiatement.

Quand Harry s'endormit ce soir-là sur le sofa élargi pour en faire un lit, Marcus le tint contre lui dans une étreinte de fer pour le restant de la nuit. Il portait l'un des larges T-shirt du Serpentard n'ayant pas emporté de change alors qu'il fuyait Gryffondor.

Le sommeil d'Harry ne fut cependant pas calme. Il était agité, ne cessant d'apercevoir des flashs de silhouettes noires et blanches se réunissant dans un cimetière. Il aperçut un visage ressemblant à la tête d'un serpent avec des yeux rouges flamboyants ; ils étaient allongés comme ceux d'un chat.

Harry gémit et s'agita. _(« Ah, Harry Potter, enfin nous nous rencontrons. »)_

« Harry ! » Marcus se réveilla et eut un hoquet d'horreur alors qu'Harry se mettait à se débattre en gémissant.

« Non, Non ! » Cria Harry dans son sommeil avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent d'un coup, écarquillés - et son torse se souleva lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration emplie de terreur.

Marcus observa Harry placer sa main sur sa cicatrice avec surprise.

(O)

Harry était groggy le lendemain matin. Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se souvenir de son rêve. C'était bizarre mais ce dont il se souvenait le plus clairement était la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il s'assit et le bras endormi de Marcus tomba sur ses genoux le faisant sourire et passer un doigt sur sa paume.

Marcus grogna et Harry sourit encore un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était en train de s'attacher de plus en plus à ce grand ours.

Quel avait été son rêve de la nuit passée ? se demanda-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il y avait eu un cimetière, des Mangemorts, et définitivement Voldemort. Sa cicatrice lui avait fait un mal de chien. Et il se sentait également plutôt drainé.

Etait-ce quelque chose qui allait se passer ? Ca ne pouvait pas arriver en ce moment, il ne pouvait avoir récupérer son corps…_si ?_

Harry était pratiquement certain du contraire. Mais si cela devait avoir lieu, alors qu'arriverait-il ensuite ? Il secoua la tête, acceptant que seul le temps pourrait le dire.

La Tour de Gryffondor était totalement silencieuse lorsqu'il y pénétra. Tout le monde le dévisageait ébahi. Mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire du fait qu'il portait encore ses pantalons de la veille et le T-shirt de Marcus, ses autres affaires sous le bras.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Il trouva Hermione profondément endormie sur son lit et sourit avant de la secouer. « Debout la belle au bois dormant, » la taquina-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

« Ooh, salut Harry ! » Elle s'assit et secoua ses boucles emmêlées.

Harry rit en remarquant que ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bazard que le pire qu'il avait vu l'être son dortoir. « Comment ça s'est passé après que je sois parti ? »

« Ron a hurlé pendant une heure, Fred et George insistait pour te capturer pour être sûr que tu ne sois pas sous une potion d'amour ou un sort. Seamus et Dean pensent que tu es devenu cinglé et en gros, le reste des Gryffondors est atterré.»

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Ron ? »

« De se la fermer et de se mêler de ses affaires. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Il m'a dit que tu étais probablement envoûté par l'imperius ce à quoi j'ai répondu que tu pouvais briser le sort – ensuite il m'a accusé de conspirer contre ta sécurité…Et je l'ai giflé très fort et personne n'a osé piper mots depuis. Pas même les jumeaux. »

« Bien, » dit Harry en jetant ses affaires dans sa mâle avant de rassembler quelques autres vêtements. « Je t'ai vu avec Viktor, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? »

Hermione rougit et hocha vivement la tête. « Viktor est très drôle. Il est adorable aussi. Il déteste autant l'attention des autres que toi. En fait, il est très timide.»

Harry sourit. « Je l'aime bien, il a bon goût. »

« Tu l'intéresses vraiment, tu sais, parce qu'il aime bien Marcus. Je n'en suis pas vraiment surprise cependant, ils agissent de façon très similaire. »

« Sauf que Marcus se rabaisse en permanence ! » dit Harry en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. « Je déteste ça…C'est comme si il se détestait. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Aw...Bon, il n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus sympa, soyons réaliste - Mais il n'est pas si pire. Il a l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien avec Viktor et il n'était pas ennuyé par ma présence. »

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. » Harry eut un sourire amusé. « Tu es la première personne qu'il a mentionné à partir du moment où il a commencé à ronchonner à propos du bal. 'Pourquoi elle peut pas danser avec toi ?' »

Hermione rit. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il appréciait les nées de moldus. »

« Je pense pas qu'il en ai quelque chose à faire, » admit Harry honnêtement. « Je suis un sang-mêlé. »

« Il avait l'air d'apprécier de danser avec toi hier, » dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. « C'était comme si vous deux n'en aviez absolument rien à faire de tous les autres. C'était vraiment chou. »

Harry sourit. « Je – j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il a besoin de moi, Hermione. Il y a juste quelque chose qui…me semble inquiétait à propos de sa vie. »

« A cause de la façon dont il parle de lui-même ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je veux dire, moi aussi j'ai eu une enfance horrible mais je me demande desfois… »

« Peut-être que tu le découvriras et qu'ensuite tu pourras l'aider ? »

« J'aimerais bien. Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, j'ai la dalle. »

« Okay. J'ai dormi dans ton lit la nuit dernière et je n'ai pas fini d'entendre les dindes dans mon dortoir, » dit Hermione en se levant avant d'enfiler ses chaussons bleus.

Harry éclata de rire. « Bonne chance ! »

Après une douche rapide, Harry enfila un jean noir et un col roulé de la même couleur. Il réunit ses cheveux derrière sa tête, le serpent en argent pendant toujours à son oreille.

« Harry ! » Hermione le rattrapa dans la salle commune. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau épinglés et il remarqua qu'elle avait appliqué un peu de blush sur ses joues.

« Mione ! »

« Prêt à affronter la cascade de ragots ? » Demanda-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

« Très, permettez ? » Il lui tendit le bras et elle rit en le prenant.

Harry n'avait pas vu Ron de la matinée Il soupçonnait le rouquin de ruminer sévèrement les évènements de la veille.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, ils trouvèrent Viktor appuyé contre l'une des larges colonnes en pierre.

« Mione, Harry, » Viktor leur offrit un grand sourire et les rejoignit.

« Salut Viktor, » dit Hermione en rougissant.

Harry sourit à son tour. « Tu déjeunes avec nous ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Il porta son regard sur Hermione qui secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Et ton copain ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande salle.

« Marcus ? Debout à neuf heures ? Je pense pas, non, » plaisanta Harry et il roula des yeux lorsque des murmures se mirent soudainement à envahir la salle.

Ça ressemblait à l'ouverture d'un barrage ; Tous les étudiants avaient attendus qu'ils entrent dans la pièce avant de finalement atteindre le point de non-retour, les rumeurs se répandant finalement dans la salle comme une cascade.

Ron fusilla Harry et Hermione du regard alors qu'ils s'installaient à côté de Neville.

« Salut les gars, » les salua Neville avec entrain.

Harry sourit. « Neville, comment s'est passé ta soirée ? »

« Pas trop mal, » admit Neville. « Mais j'aurais apprécié un peu moins de jurons de la part de Ginny. »

« Pourquoi elle jurait ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hermione et toi. » Il roula des yeux. « Les rumeurs sont stupides. »

« M'en parle pas, » dit Hermione alors que Viktor lui passait les mûres. « Merci. » Elle sourit. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Neville? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'ai confiance en Harry. Je comprends pas vraiment, mais en quoi ça me concerne ? Ce n'est pas ma relation. »

Harry sourit avec affection. « Merci Neville. »

« Harry ? Tu ne sors pas réellement avec Flint si ? » Demanda Katie Belle assise à côté de Ginny dont les joues étaient cramoisies.

« Si, » répondit Harry immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Elle resta bouche-bée par la rapidité de sa réponse. « C'est bizarre, Harry…C'est un démon ! Il est grossier ! »

« - Et je devrais t'écouter parce que… ? » rétorqua Harry.

« Parce que c'est important Harry ! C'est un putain de Serpentard dégueulasse, un Mangemort en devenir et tu le sais ! » Explosa Ron, écœuré.

Harry grogna. « Reste en dehors de ça Ron, tu ne sais absolument rien ! Alors garde ton avis et mets-toi le où je pense. »

« Ron, tu n'as aucun tact, » claqua Hermione. « Est-ce que tu te rencontres de la bêtise dont tu fais preuve ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si c'est un Serpentard?»

« C'est un traître ! »

« Les Gryffondors le sont aussi, » répliqua Harry, recevant de nombreux hoquets de ses camarades.

« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu. – »

« Est-ce que le nom de Croûtard te rappelle quelque chose, Ron ? » demanda Harry, Ron rougissant en réponse plus vivement que la couleur de ses cheveux.

Confus, Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

« Croûtard ? Le rat de compagnie de Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Harry eut un sourire mauvais. « Soudainement muet, hein, Ron ? Qui a essayé de me sauver la vie en première année quand mon balai a eu un problème à cause de Quirrell ? »

A nouveau, il resta silencieux.

« Oh et aussi, c'est le don de Serpentard lui-même qui a sauvé la vie de ta propre sœur ! » Tous les Weasley à la table frissonnèrent. « Si ça n'avait pas été de ma capacité à parler aux serpents, personne ne l'aurait trouvé. Alors Ron, essaye de tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. »

La moitié de la grande salle entendit l'ordre d'Harry alors qu'ils étaient tous devenus silencieux pour l'écouter. Mais il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et ignora ouvertement le reste des Gryffondors.

Il sourit. « Alors Mione, qu'est-ce que t'as prévu aujourd'hui ? Viktor ? Des plans ? »

Harry et ses amis quittaient à peine la salle quand il se retrouva face à face avec Marcus et deux de ses amis à ses côtés.

Marcus ne dit pas un mot, mais saisit Harry par la nuque et le souleva presque de terre pour lui voler un baiser profond et erratique. Harry ne pouvait réagir que de deux façons dans cette situation.

Soit il pouvait se fondre complètement contre Marcus, corps contre corps en ignorant toute autre personne qui pourrait les éviter ou resté figer de stupeur. Ou bien, il pouvait juste simplement répondre au baiser avec autant de ferveur et même plus.

Lorsqu'il fut relâché, Marcus offrit à Hermione et Viktor un hochement de tête respectueux et passa à côté d'eux.

Harry resta figé sur place un moment tandis qu'Hermione enfonçait ses doigts dans son dos. « Marche. »

Viktor gloussait, ses épaules tremblantes entraînant tout son corps avec elles. « C'était un spectacle très intéressant, 'Arry. »

« Hm, » approuva Harry avant d'éclater de rire en apercevant Draco à un bout du hall et Ron de l'autre, le regardant exactement de la même façon, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau et les yeux écarquillés.

« Comment ça a pu arriver ? » Gémit Fred.

« Notre petit Harry corrompu par un Serpent ! » Le suivit George.

Viktor haussa un sourcil face aux jumeaux qui continuaient de fixer Harry. « Aimerais-tu voler, 'Arry ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit. « J'aimerais beaucoup ! Fais voler Hermione. »

« Oh non… » Gémit Hermione. « Je ne vole pas… »

Viktor eut un sourire amusé. « Elle volera. » Hermione pleurnicha comme un chat blessé. « Je vous vois dans dix minutes. »

(o)

Adrian et Hugh observaient Marcus qui s'affairait avec son petit déjeuner. Tous les Serpentards le fixaient, ainsi qu'une bonne moitié de la grande salle.

« Ça c'est de la célébrité… » Murmura Hugh en avalant du jus de citrouille.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, » Marmonna Marcus avec neutralité.

Adrian secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Ce qui était bien de sa part parce qu'autrement Marcus lui aurait enfoncé la tête dans son porridge.

Marcus était sur le point de partir en quête d'Harry quand il entendit l'un des petits Gryffondor né de moldu s'exclamer. « Harry Potter fais la course avec Viktor Krum ! »

« Bon, autant aller voir ce qui se passe, » fit Adrian « Ça devrait être intéressant. »

Marcus approuva avec enthousiasme et partit en tête pour sortir dans le parc suivi de la moitié de l'école.

Il aperçut la née de Moldu avec ses cheveux bouclés sautiller sur les stands alors qu'elle fixait Harry et Viktor faire des vagues dans le ciel. Son monstrueux livre relié en cuir était totalement oublié à ses côtés.

« Wow… » Haleta Adrian. « Deux éclairs de feu. »

Marcus se focalisa sur Harry et le vit sourire avant de couper la route à Viktor et de plonger sous l'attrapeur international.

« Je n'aime peut-être pas Potter – » commença Hugh. « Mais je dois reconnaître que le petit enfoiré sait voler. »

Marcus ignora l'insulte tournée en compliment et se posta à côté d'Hermione, les bras croisés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point il haïssait Malfoy pour avoir forcé le choix d'Harry pour les Gryffondors, et ce, pas seulement pour ses prouesses sur un balais.

« Qui est le plus rapide à ton avis ? » Demanda un Serdaigle à voix haute.

« Harry Potter, » répondit Cédric. « Il est plus petit. Krum a plus d'expérience mais la taille d'Harry lui donne un avantage. »

« Quelqu'un devrait libérer le snitch ! »

« Il n'est pas si bon que ça, » siffla Draco Malfoy avec hargne.

Regarder les deux attrapeurs jouer était comme observer un match sans les autres parties du jeu. Les yeux de Marcus ne quittaient jamais la frêle silhouette d'Harry. Il riait aux éclats et ses yeux étaient brillants. Il passa prêt du large groupe, Viktor à sa suite puis dévia sa trajectoire et disparut derrière l'une des nombreuses tourettes avant de s'en échapper vers le ciel, comme un tirebouchon.

Marcus observa le sourire du professeur de Métamorphose s'élargir bien trop à son goût. Il s'aperçut alors pendant ces quelques secondes qu'Harry était sans aucun doute son élève favori. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était Hermione Granger, mais à la voir ainsi, regardant Harry jouer avec intensité, il ne put que changer d'avis. Il n'avait jamais remarqué simplement parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais Harry…Pour une certaine raison, il importait. Oh il savait pourquoi, il se souciait de lui mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry se souciait de lui en retour.

Marcus n'y comprenait absolument rien. Harry aurait dû le laisser et prétendre que rien n'était jamais arrivé. Il aurait dû être dégoûté et décamper. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourquoi ? Marcus savait que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Il n'était pas séduisant. Dieu, même sa personnalité était pire que celle de Snape dans ses bons jours. Pourquoi Harry le voulait-il ? Il n'était rien…Il ne vaudrait certainement jamais rien, spécialement si sa famille avait quoique ce soit à dire à ce propos.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Marcus ne supporta plus de rester figé là, tous les admirateurs d'Harry l'entourant. Il s'éloigna rapidement.

Dreaming about Providence

And whether mice or men have second tries

Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open

Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

* * *

_**Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, je pense que l'auteur en sera ravie. A bientôt j'espère, **_

_**Blibl'**_


	5. Losing my religion

_Veuillez me pardonner pour le retard effroyable :) Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews et votre impatience, cela me force à ne pas abandonner. _

_Bonne lecture, _

_Blibl'_

* * *

(5 partie I -

_Oh, life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you_

_And you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Oh no, I've said too much_

_I set it up_

La nouvelle année fut accompagnée d'un important battage médiatique. Harry fronça les sourcils. Son dos contre le torse du de Marcus, il fixait avec dégoût le Daily Prophet. Marcus fit courir ses doigts le long de la nuque d'Harry, puis sur ses épaules, avant de glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets, et puis de remonter.

« C'est de la merde, » dit Harry avec un air renfrogné et il montra le journal à Marcus qui s'en saisit. « C'est une salope.»

« Sans dec ! De toutes les personnes possibles – Hagrid ? Il ne lui a jamais rien fait ! »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'une raison, » dit Marcus en lui rendant le journal.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est un démi-géant ? Je me fous de l'origine de son sang, » fulmina Harry. « Il a été le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu, et un sacrément bon ami en plus. Il m'a offert Hedwige pour mon anniversaire, le premier anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais souhaité par la même occasion. »

Marcus fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as jamais reçu de cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

Harry éclata d'un rire amer. « De la part des Dursley ? Ce sont des Moldus Marcus, ils me _haïssent._.»

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis avec eux alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre famille, enfin, sauf mon parrain mais il est en cavale. »

Marcus pressa son nez dans les cheveux d'Harry et inspira. « Je savais pour Black avant que tu ne m'en parles. »

Harry s'en était douté. « Malfoy savait avant moi aussi. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Sirius n'a jamais été un fidèle de Voldemort. Ca a toujours été Pettigrew et je l'ai laissé filé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Marcus.

« Je me suis retrouvé face à lui l'année dernière, Rémus Lupin et Sirius voulaient le tuer… »

« Professeur Lupin ? Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Mmm, ils étaient meilleurs amis à l'école, eux et mon père. »

« Oh…Tu les en a empêché ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Con hein ? »

Marcus ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait dire oui ou non car les deux réponses étaient vrais pour différentes raisons. « A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Je voulais que Sirius soit libre. Pettigrew mort, il n'aurait pas pu témoigner. Mais c'était une erreur, ça a fait plus de mal qu'autre chose…Parce qu'il s'est échappé. Il est avec Voldemort en ce moment même. »

Marcus écarquilla les yeux et il resserra sa prise sur Harry. « Quoi ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard pour s'apercevoir que son petit ami avait considérablement pâli. « Queudver s'est échappé et s'est précipité auprès de Voldemort. _Il_ n'est pas revenu – Pas encore du moins._ Il _n'est pas vraiment humain pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il est … »

« Tu fait des cauchemars. »

« Mhmm. » acquiesça Harry.

« Tu t'es réveillé en convulsant. »

« Ma cicatrice. »

Marcus écarta de ses doigts la frange d'Harry de son front et observa la cicatrice.

« Tu penses qu'il va revenir ? » dit-il d'une voix terriblement tendue.

Harry soupira. « C'est inévitable. »

Marcus jura et passa une main sur son visage. « Ce n'est pas bon. »

« Non, je dirais même que ce n'est pas bon du tout. »

« Tu sais que ma famille est pire que celle des Malfoy. » Murmura Marcus sombrement.

« C'est ce que j'avais compris, » dit Harry. « Est-ce que tu vas être forcé d'y prendre part ? »

« Probablement. »

« Est-ce que tu vas le faire ? »

Marcus haussa les épaules. « Ca dépendra de mes chances de survie, Harry, » grogna-t-il.

« Etre avec moi ne te garantira pas ça, » souffla Harry.

Le Serpentard entoura Harry de ses bras et le serra étroitement. « Est-ce que ça t'embête ? Que je puisse être un Mangemort ? »

« Oui, » admit Harry grimaçant à cause de l'étroite étreinte. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit, Marcus. »

Marcus éclata d'un rire sombre. « Ma famille voût un culte au sol que Voldemort foule. Le fantasme de ma mère est de le baiser –» siffla-t-il. Harry tressaillit. « Mon père n'en a rien à foutre – il rêve de nuits sans fin à torturer des Moldus et à tout détruire. »

Harry se tendit, une vague de crainte et de confusion envahissant ses yeux. « - et toi ? » osa-t-il demander.

« Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre, » résonna la voix rauque de Marcus dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale aux mots de Marcus. L'homme mordit la nuque d'Harry, le faisant gémir et ses yeux se fermèrent naturellement alors que sa tête roulait sur le côté pour faire plus de place à Marcus.

La marque de morsure était un peu visible le lendemain matin. Hermione eut un rire étouffée, cachée dans son porridge alors qu'il rédigeait à la va-vite son essai de Métamorphose. Il avait piqué les notes d'Hermione et le finissait seulement.

« Tu as des suçons, » se moqua-t-elle avec amusement. Viktor assis en en face d'eux fit un large sourire à son bacon.

« Mhmm, est-ce que les tiens sont mieux cachés ? » Rétorqua Harry, la faisant s'étouffer alors que Viktor le fixait avec des grands yeux.

Neville qui était assis à côté d'Harry rougit furieusement et secoua la tête. « Les conversations que vous avez ces temps-ci. »

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Neville. « ah oui, choquant hein ? »

« N'est-ce pas. » Répondit Hermione en se reprenant. « Et puis de toute façon si j'avais des marques de morsures… »

« Tu me raconterais ça en détails, » dit Harry sur un ton moqueur en tournant ses yeux sur Viktor dont les joues prenaient une intéressante couleur rouge.

Hermione gémit et hocha pathétiquement la tête, tandis que Viktor secouait la tête avec amusement. « Peut-être plus tard, » marmonna-t-il en retournant à son petit-déjeuner.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos d'Hagrid ? » Demanda ensuite Hermione en changeant de sujet.

Harry soupira. « Je sais pas, on peut essayer sa hutte ce soir. »

« Casser la porte si il ne répond pas, » murmura Hermione. « Je peux pas croire que cette pute ait fait ça ! »

« J'y arrive très bien, » intervint Viktor. « Ca a toujours été une garce, tournant autour de la coupe du monde comme une mouche sur son miel.

Harry reçut une lettre de Sirius, Bill et Rémus – chacune différente. Ron ne parlait toujours ni à lui ni à Hermione mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Laisser tomber sa relation juste parce que Ron n'approuvait pas ? Qu'Hermione cesse de voir Viktor parce qu'il était jaloux ? C'était stupide. Viktor était un mec sympa. D'un, il n'avait pas pris la grosse tête et il semblait traiter Hermione avec un respect absolu et en plus, Harry l'aimait bien. Il était gentil et timide.

« Bon, Monsieur Potter, ça suffit avec mes notes, » le réprimanda la brune gentiment en les récupérant.

Harry lui tira la langue et roula son essai. « Merci, milady, » répondit-t-il. « Je ne serais plus en retard. »

« Bien sûr. » Hermione roula des yeux avec humour. « Je n'en fais pas tout un plat à cause du tournoi »

Harry rayonna. « Je savais que je t'aimais pour une raison ! » dit-t-il et il l'embrassa sur la joue en se levant en même temps que tous les autres.

« Oh, bien sûr, pour ma super capacité à prendre des notes ! »

Viktor sourit à sa réponse.

« Ca et bien plus, Miss Granger. Je te promets que même si le fait que tu prennes des notes soit vachement cool, il y a plein d'autres raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime ! » Dit-il en se courbant avant de se diriger vers la porte tandis que Neville explosait de rire.

« Il y a intérêt parce que sinon ma chaussure va se retrouver dans ton –» elle s'interrompit et observa Harry et Viktor s'esclaffer.

« Ça pourrait faire mal aujourd'hui… » Marmonna Harry en frottant son derrière à l'idée.

Viktor laissa échapper un rire. « Passez une bonne journée. » Il embrassa la joue d'Hermione et claqua sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de les quitter en compagnie de ses camarades de Durmstrang.

« Ulgh, vous pouvez pas vous trouver une chambre ? » Ricana Ron.

Hermione mit sa main sur sa hanche. « Et toi, tu pourrais pas arrêter d'être con pour une fois, Ronald ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un problème avec nos copains ? Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. Juste avant le bal, tu n'arrêtais pas de parler et de louer Viktor Krum comme si tu voulais embrasser ses pieds et avoir un autographe ! La relation d'Harry n'a rien à voir avec toi, comme ça ne regarde personne de savoir qui tu pourrais voir. Pourtant tu es là, te prenant pour le centre du putain d'univers. Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour toi Ronald Weasley, tu ne l'es pas, et ce soir tu vas ramener ton cul fainéant à la hutte d'Hagrid ou je te frapperais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge ! »

Harry laissa échapper un rire en observant la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour entendre Hermione réduire Ron en bouillie. Cela aurait mérité une photo.

Après les cours, Harry rencontra Marcus dans les couloirs et lui offrit un baiser. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Adrian et Hugh se tenaient à ses côtés tentant de ne pas leur prêter attention - c'était toujours un peu bizarre pour eux de voir Marcus avec Harry.

« On va casser la porte d'Hagrid, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. »

Marcus l'embrassa de nouveau et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Ron se recula avec dégout et Harry rit contre la bouche de Marcus quand Hermione tacla Ron par terre et se mit à frapper ses fesses avec l'un de ses livres.

Marcus fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Harry, avant de tourner son regard sur Hermione qui frappait toujours Ron.

« Espèce de stupide gamin immature ! »

Même les Serpentards étaient mort de rire.

« Ow, Hermione ! Arrêtes avec ce bouquin… »

« Peut-être que ça te fera réfléchir un peu ! »

« Hey, ow ! Youch ! »

Harry se tenait le ventre tant il riait, accroché à Marcus alors qu'il regardait la scène. Même Viktor qui venait de quitter le bateau de Durmstrang se mit à rire en observant sa petite amie.

« Ne mets jamais cette fille en colère, » le prévint Harry regardant Viktor par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est ce que je vois. »

Les jumeaux apparurent alors et reculèrent d'un pas en voyant Harry dans les bras de Marcus.

« Bizarre ! Ron se faisant frapper par des livres et Harry avec un Serpentard… » Murmura Fred en secouant la tête.

« Je ne pensais jamais voir ça un jour… »

« Le jour où Harry se rebella contre la société, » finit-il pour son frère.

« HERMIONE ! » l'appela Harry, la faisant lever les yeux. Il pointa ensuite Fred et George. « Ce sont les prochains. »

Hermione plissa les yeux et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Uh oh, » dirent-il en même temps.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre à courir, Fred. »

« Je le pense aussi, George. »

« COURS ! » Crièrent-t-il en même avant de s'éloigner en courant, rentrant dans Dean et Ginny. Hermione cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules.

« J'attendrais qu'ils reviennent. »

« Très Serpentard, » chuchota Marcus d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux que de voir une femme rétamer la tronche d'un groupe de mec ? » Se demanda Harry et il embrassa à nouveau Marcus. « On se voit ce soir ? »

« Comme toujours. »

Harry se précipita ensuite vers Hermione et posa les yeux sur Ron qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. « Dépêches-toi de te changer ! On doit sortir un ami de son trou. »

Ron gémit mais hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner en courant avant qu'Hermione ne puisse prolonger sa punition.

« Ca fait du bien, » avoua Hermione. « J'ai envie de le refaire. »

« Attends de trouver les jumeaux. »

Elle eu un sourire machiavélique. « Deux fois plus de plaisir. »

(o)

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à nouveau dans la hutte d'Hagrid. Hermione leur prépara du thé puis après une longue conversation qui tourna autour des origines d'Hagrid, ils tentèrent de lui remonter le moral.

Professeur Dumbledore les rejoignit et Harry se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ron avait la tête basse et ne disait pas grand-chose, acquiesçant juste vigoureusement quand Hermione et Harry insistèrent sur le fait qu'Hagrid leur manquait en classe et qu'ils n'en avaient avait rien à faire qu'il ait du sang de géant en lui.

« Vraiment, Hagrid, regarde simplement ce que moi j'ai dans le sang. Les Dursley, » lui rappela-t-il. « C'est bien pire que du sang de géant. »

Hagrid gloussa et Dumbledore sourit grandement. « Vous voyez Hagrid ? On ne peut pas juger une personne de par son sang. »

Ron soupira profondément à ces mots et enterra son visage dans ses mains. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que Flint n'est pas un Mangemort ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non, ce n'en est pas un. »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

« Flint ? Marcus Flint ? » Hagrig fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans, Harry ? »

« Je sors avec lui. »

Hagrid leva des yeux choqués sur lui. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Harry soupira. « C'est un tel choc ? »

« Ben, ouai, Harry. » Ron fit tourner son thé dans sa tasse. « Je veux dire, pendant des années il a jamais été plus qu'un enfoiré pour tout le monde. Même sa maison ne l'aime pas. Il n'est pas – beau. »

« Il est tellement – » le contredit Harry. « Marcus est mignon. » Peut être qu'avant que tout cela commence, il n'aurait pas cru ses propres mots, mais maintenant qu'il était avec l'homme, Harry pouvait le voir pour qui il était. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un dieu vivant. Mais le physique importait peu si vous aimiez quelqu'un.

Ron fronça le nez. « Comment ? »

Hagrid était choqué. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais attiré par quelqu'un comme ça. »

Dumbledore sourit. « La beauté est affaire de goût. J'étais inquiet au début mais je dois admettre que Mr Flint a beaucoup de succès dans ses études en ce moment. Ses notes sont remontées. »

« Et il est beaucoup moins en retard, » ajouta Harry.

Souriant, Dumbledore tapota l'épaule d'Harry. « Ce n'est pas la maison qui fait l'homme, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Ron l'observa confus et troublé alors qu'Hermione souriait.

Avant que Dumbledore ne parte, Harry se releva en sursaut. « Professeur ? Puis-je vous parler un moment ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Harry. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à Poudlard ? »

Harry hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de prendre Hagrid dans ces bras. « J'espère te voir Lundi ! » Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre le demi-géant renifler.

« Merci Harry et s'il te plaît, gagne le tournoi des trois sorciers. Montre leur que tu n'a pas à être un sang pur pour le faire ! »

Le cœur d'Harry accéléra à ses mots. « Je ferais mon possible. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortit à la suite du directeur.

Harry et Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers le château sous le soleil couhant, le ciel s'assombrissant en un violet étrange.

« Professeur, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. »

« Similaire à celui de cet été ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et leva les yeux sur le vieil homme. «Comment savez-vous - ? »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être en contact avec Sniffle. »

Harry ricana à l'entente du surnom. « Ah oui, pas faux. Mais celui-ci - Je ne pense pas que ce soit à propos du présent, plus du futur. Des Mangemorts, un cimetière et Voldemort. C'est tout ce que je vois, je me réveille et ma cicatrice me fait mal. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste un rêve et je suis sûr que tout est connecté. »

Dumbledore sourit sombrement et plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Et bien Harry, je pense que tu as raison de penser que tout est connecté, tes intuitions sont rarement fausses. Quant à tes rêves, je crois que l'on a besoin de plus d'informations pour comprendre ce qui se passe. »

« Je sais qu'il y a des flashs, il y a du blanc, ensuite une nouvelle image apparaît avant de disparaître à nouveau. Mais j'entends toujours des chuchotements…La voix de Voldemort. Ça me fout les jetons et il m'appelle à lui. »

L'expression de Dumbledore changea alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'école et que les lanternes s'allumaient autour d'eux.

« Harry, je dois te demander une faveur. A chaque fois que tu feras un rêve, je veux que tu l'écrives et quand tu en auras compilé suffisamment, viens me voir et on tentera de comprendre ensemble, d'accord ? »

Harry lui sourit. Cela lui rappelait le journal des rêves que le professeur Trelawney leur avait assigné, sauf que c'était différent, d'une certaine façon, parce qu'ici, Dumbledore souhaitait l'aider. « Merci professeur. »

Dumbledore serra un instant l'épaule d'Harry. « Allez va, je crois qu'un de tes amis t'attend. »

Dumbledore laissa ensuite retomber sa main pour aller chercher quelque chose dans ses poches, il en ressortit des bonbons au citron qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Un bonbon au citron chaque matin, garde les mauvais rêves au loin. » Et Harry se retint d'éclater de rire en regardant le directeur s'éloigner, chantonnant un vieil air.

Il goba un bonbon et trouva Marcus, à la grande surprise d'Harry, en train de lire. C'était une première.

« Est-ce que le monde a cessé de tourner ? »

Marcus ronchonna. « Haha, je sais lire. »

Harry sourit et se pressa contre son flanc dénudé. L'homme avait vraiment quelque chose contre les chemises. Il n'en portait jamais lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur pièce. Peu importe quand. Il pressa l'une des épaules de Marcus et plaça un bonbon au citron contre ses lèvres.

Marcus cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour le prendre. « D'où est-ce que ça vient ? »

« Dumbledore, il dit qu'un bonbon chaque matin, garde les mauvais rêves au loin. »

Le serpentard s'étouffa avec le bonbon et tourna son regard sur Harry. « Vraiment ? »

« Il était dans la hutte d'Hagrid pour tenter de le convaincre de revenir, comme nous. Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à Poudlard et lui ait dit à propos de mes rêves. Il m'a dit de les écrire. »

« Bonne idée. »

« Mais je ne peux pas me souvenir de tous. »

Marcus ferma son livre, le posa à ses côtés et attira Harry pour l'allonger sur lui. « Je peux essayer de t'aider. »

Harry suça le bonbon et y réfléchit.

* * *

_Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'avoues avoir eu plus de mal à traduire ce chapitre, j'ai eu moins de temps et certains passages sont un peu trop enfantins comparés à la suite. Mais c'est mon faux-boulot de traductrice de tout traduire, alors je l'ai fait._

_La suite n'arrivera certainement pas tout de suite, et je vous demande d'être patient, huhu._

_A bientôt, _

_Blibl'_


End file.
